luz de luna
by emily prentiss burton
Summary: tenia 2 motivos para quitarme la vida pero un angel de ojos verdes vino a salvarme
1. pozo sin fondo

**la trama es mía pero los personajes no me pertenecen ya todos sabemos que son de la gran stephenie meyer**

**bueno estoy un poco loca pero dado que el cap esta algo triste les dejo esta rola como tema de fondo para cuando lo lean **

**possibility **

There's a Possibility  
There's a Possibility  
All that I had was all I'm gonna get

Mmmmmmmmmmm  
Mmmmmmmmmmm

There's a Possibility  
There's a Possibility  
All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then  
All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then

So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one that knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility I wouldn't kno

* * *

**Pozo sin fondo**

¿Como se destruye una vida en tan solo una noche?, ¿como es que tus ganas de vivir y tu existencia se van al caño?, ¿pero que se hace en estos casos?, pues lo mas sensato olvidar y dar por sentado que no paso nada, fingir que el que tu creías que era el amor de tu vida te había ultrajado y humillado de la peor de las formas.

Pensando, llorando y borrando toda evidencia de que

mi "novio" James Witherdale había abusado de mi, no entendía el por que digo yo lo amaba y tarde o temprano me iba a entregar a el sin necesidad de hacer esto pero no quiso esperar y decidió tomarme por la fuerza , dejándome sin ganas de vivir pero por mas ganas que tenia de dejar de vivir aun tenia a mis padres y solo por que ellos no sufrieran tendría que fingir, Salí de la tina y sin ánimos de mirarme al espejo comencé a vestirme una camiseta de manga larga un pantalón de pijama y un poco de maquillaje en el cuello para cubrir los chupetones ,Salí del baño y baje ala sala a esperar a mis padres, deje que el tiempo transcurriera sin pensar en nada , pero al ver que se hacia tarde y mis padres no llegaban un sentimiento de miedo se apodero de pecho acunándose en lo mas profundo de mi alma miedo por dos cosas la primera a que el volviera y la segunda no sabría como describirla era miedo a un presentimiento que tal vez era producto de mi imaginación . Nunca me caracterice por ser una mujer fuerte ni tampoco débil era simplemente una mujer que aceptaba lo que le pasaba sin chistar ya que para mi todo era por obra divina, pero esta noche dios se ensaño con migo. Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de mí pero unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron

_ ¿quien…quien es?-pregunte con temor

_ bella soy john el compañero de tu padre- ¿john?, ¿Qué hacia aquí?, no dude ni un segundo y rápidamente abrí la puerta preparándome para lo que yo ya sabia o sentía

_john, ¿Qué pasa?

_ bella ¿puedo pasar?

_ si claro pasa, ¿pero, pasa algo?

_ Bella, es mejor que te sientes

_ no me quiero sentar dime ¿Qué pasa?

_ bella lamento mucho esto pero tus padres murieron…- deje de escuchar lo que john me decía y pude comprobar que mi vida se había vuelto un pozo sin fondo mis padres muertos yo violada ¿Qué mas?, ¿Qué mas me podría pasar?, sentí que la habitación se tornaba nebulosa yo no podía respirar y después nada.

Había pasado una semana desde el funeral al cual yo no había asistido y es que me sentía vacía sola, muerta en vida era como si mi alma hubiera decidido acompañar a mis padres en el camino sin regreso y dejando solo el cuerpo algunos de los amigos mas cercanos de mis padres trataron de ayudarme pero al no obtener respuesta lo dejaron por la paz.

**Un año después **

La muerte de mis padres había pasado y yo no podía ni quería seguir con mi vida, fue así como deje la escuela y caí en una profunda depresión que no duro mucho por que las cuentas llegado y tuve que conseguir un trabajo como mesera en un bar para sobrevivir, lidiar con borrachos o con adictos ya se habían vuelto cosas cotidianas para mi incluso la insistencia de mike para que me iniciara con la heroína cosa que no acepte

_bella ya te dije que te ves fatal

_ mike trabajo de noche, casi no duermo, dime tu ¿Cómo quieres que me vea?

_ hay que genio, yo por eso siempre trigo mi dosis

_ Sí, si ¿vas a consumir algo o solo viniste a fregarme la vida?

_ sírveme un tequila y tomate uno con migo

_ yo no tomo tequila y además estoy en horas de trabajo

_bella, ¿has visto este sitio? Esta solo por que esta en lo mas recóndito de Brooklyn

_ Bueno eso si

_ ¿entonces que te tomas uno con migo?

_ ya te dije que no tomo tequila

_ Andale ¿siii?

_ hay esta bien nada mas para que no me estés fregando

_eeeeeeee- dijo haciendo un pasito ridículo con las manos, no le preste atención y tome los dos caballitos para el tequila

_ ¿de cual quieres?

_ El que sea- tome una de las botellas de la estantería y serví los dos caballitos, dos horas después mike y yo estábamos mas que ebrios y para mi muy mala suerte llego mi jefe billy black

_! ISABELLA ¡

_! BILLY ¡-grite mas que eufórica a causa del alcohol en mi sistema

_ Isabella te pago para que atiendas a los clientes no para que te bebas mi licor- no pude evitar la carcajada y rebatir su regaño

_billy, ¿Cuáles clientes? Mira a tu alrededor no hay nadie y sabes ¿Por qué? por que tu bar es un asco – si cuando se esta borracha dices muchas estupideces

_ recoge tus cosas estas despedida- no se si fue su rostro o que solo se que me estaba partiendo de la risa. Después de un rato me encontraba caminando por las solitarias calles de Brooklyn cuando lo volví a ver, haciendo que el miedo se apoderara de mi como aquella noche

_bella- dijo caminando hacia mi y lamiéndose los labios, _corre, grita has algo _decía mi concienciapero tal parece que mi cuerpo no respondía

_ ¿que quieres?-pregunte cuando lo tuve enfrente

_ Tú sabes lo que quiero, después de tanto tiempo alejado de ti- y sin más me empujo contra la pared, comenzó a desgarrar mi blusa dejando expuesta la piel de mis pechos, _esto pasara pronto_ me repetía una y otra ves mientras sentía como james entraba y salía de mi, las lagrimas resobaban por mis mejillas a causa del dolor y la repugnancia un par de embestidas mas lo sentir terminar y aunque todo fue malo pude agradecer que no fuera tan estupido como para no usar protección.

_ sigues igual de deliciosa- dijo una ves que se separo de mí y me dejaba hay sola en la oscuridad de la noche, acomode mi falda y trate de cubrir con mis brazos mi blusa destrozada para caminar hacia casa, otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Me preguntaba mientras divisaba las luces del vecindario y entonces de la nada llego a mí la solución que a gritos pedía acabaría con mi vida y mi sufrimiento se iría llegue a mi casa y solo me tome el tiempo de ducharme como la primera vez una vez en el baño me examine y agradecí que esta ves james no hubiera dejado marcas así cuando me encantaran no sospecharan algo mas Después de ducharme baje ala sala prendí el modular a todo volumen y deje que la música inundara la estancia acompañándome, poco a poco un letargo se apodero de mi cuerpo mis parpados se volvieron pesados y pude sentir como la vida se me iba del cuerpo.

* * *

**si se que esta muy corto pero es el primer cap prometo que que los que siguen seran mas largos **

**besos a todos y dejen sus reviews plisss**


	2. confía en mi

**ya saben la trama es mi y los personajes no**

**como en el cap pasado tambien les dejo una rola sujerente para que la escuchen mientras leen el cap **

**ángel de amo **

**  
Quien Te Corto Las Alas Mi Angel  
Quien Te Arranco Los Sueños Hoy  
Quien Te Arrodillo Para Humillarte  
Y Quien Enjaulo Tu Alma Amor  
Dejame Curarte Vida  
Dejame Darte Todo Mi Amor**

****

Angel...angel Angel De Amor  
No Te Abandones , No Te Derrumbes Amor

**Quien Ato Tus Manos Ato El Deseo  
Quien Mato Tu Risa Mato Tu Dios  
Quien Sangro Tus Labios Y Tu Credo  
Porque Lo Permitiste Angel De Amor  
Dejame Curarte Vida  
Dejame Darte Todo Mi Amor  
**

**

* * *

Confía en mí**

Edward pov

Me encontraba en el turno de noche, turno que es muy apacible o al menos lo había sido hasta ahora

_ Doctor, tiene un paciente - ¿a quien se le ocurría accidentarse?

_ isabella swan 24 años, ingresa aquí de emergencia por intento de suicidio- genial otra suicida que acaso no tenían nada que hacer pensaba mientras seguía ala enfermera hasta la sala donde estaba la paciente

_ ¿cual es su estado?

_presión arterial baja y ha perdido mucha sangre….- no perdí tiempo en mas explicaciones

_ prepárenla para cirugía busquen a mi padre y llamen al banco de sangre

_ Si doctor- no supe cuantas horas estuvimos en cirugía pero de verdad fue desesperante

_ hijo, te pasa algo –pregunto mi padre al salir de cirugía

_ no nada, bueno si es que como puede haber gente que intente acabar con su vida, ¿Qué acaso no ven lo bueno que…

_ edward – me acallo mi padre antes de que terminara de hablar – tu no sabes sus motivos así que no la juzgues

_ no la estoy juzgando solo que me es difícil entenderla

_ ¿te es difícil?

_si

_ Bueno, tú te aras cargo de este caso

_ ¿Que? ¿Yo por que? si tu la operaste

_ esto es para que la entiendas y no la juzgues- mi padre salio de la ante sala y yo me quede hay en el pasillo aun atónito.

_ Jean necesito hablar con los familiares de la Srta. swan

_ ¿con los familiares?-pregunto Jean extrañada

_ Si con los familiares

_ Mm. doctor ella no tiene familiares están muertos

_ ¿y entonces quien la trajo?

_ La policía la encontró en su casa

_ ¿la policía?

_ Si unos vecinos hicieron un reporte por el ruido excesivo cuando llegaron y nadie abrí decidieron entrar y fue cuando la encontraron sentada en un sillón con las muñecas laceradas

_ vaya –dije al ver que este hospital estaba muy bien enterado

_ Si lo se doctor es muy triste

_ No lo digo por eso

_ A no y entonces ¿Por qué?

_ lo digo por que en este hospital las enfermeras son todas unas chismosas

_ hay doctor – yo rodé los ojos ante tal estupidez y luego pregunte

_ ya mando el expediente a psiquiatría

_ Si ya

_ ¿y?

_ el Dr. Jasper dice que en cuanto despierte la paciente

_esta bien, con permiso y buenas noches

_ serán buenos días por que ya son las 7 de la mañana

_ Si lo que sea- dije caminando hacia los vestidores y recordando muy vagamente lo que me había dicho Jean acerca de la chica y no es que la excuse pero, con todo lo que había pasado no era para menos. Salí de los vestidores y camine hacia la salida pero al pasar por la recepción me percate de que no había nadie ¿Dónde se había metido Jean? Y mi respuesta apareció del final del pasillo

_ Srta. Por favor clámese que se le abrirán los puntos – la paciente del 204 había despertado y no muy contenta

_ ¿que pasa?-pregunte al ver que Jean trataba de tranquilizar a la paciente sin muchas suerte

_ Dr. que la paciente se ha puesto histérica

_ yo no estoy histérica

_ Srta. Por favor tranquilícese que las heridas se le abrirán de nuevo

_ Pues eso es lo que quiero- grito isabella haciendo que mi furia naciera

_ Jean afuera

_ Pero….

_ afuera y cierre la puerta

_ Esta bien Dr.- Jean salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras ella mientras yo mantenía a isabella agarrada de los brazos

_ quieres soltarme para poder irme de aquí

_ No

_ ¿por que no?

_ Por que no estas bien

_ ese no es asunto tuyo

_ ahora lo es- dije hablando un poco mas alto de lo normal- ahora escúchame bien te voy a soltar y tu dejaras de moverte entendiste – ella no me dijo nada parecía estar perdida en algún lugar y yo aproveche para soltarla

_ isabella- dije lo mas calmado posible para no asustarla pero ella no respondió me tome un momento antes de volver a hablarle y pude observarla mejor no era una chica fea al contrario era muy linda tenia una piel sumamente pálida, sus cabellos eran de color marrón y a pesar de estar acostada en la camilla estaba en finas ondas, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos chocolate que reflejaban una gran tristeza y que estaban cristalinos a causa del llanto que contenían

_ isabella, necesito hacerte unas preguntas – solté

_ Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy loca la respuesta es no

_ no lo que quiero saber ¿es por que lo hizo?

_ ya le dije que ese no es problema suyo

_ mire lo único que queremos es ayudarla y no podremos si no sabemos que le pasa

_ déjeme en paz

_ sabe que si hago eso pasara al pabellón de psiquiatría ¿eso es lo que quieres?- ella no dijo nada solo se limito a voltear hacia otro lado

_ ¿dime por favor que te orillo a tomar esta decisión?

_ si en verdad me hubieras querido ayudar me hubieras dejado morir

_ es no es mi trabajo así que ¿me dirás?

_ No

_creo que es momento de que se le mande llamar al psiquiatra – resignado me di la media vuelta pero antes de que mi mano tomara la perilla de la puerta la voz de isabella me llamo

_ Esta bien te voy a decir, pero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie por favor – su suplica me partió el corazón y no pude hacer mas que asentir y voltear a verla

_ te escucho- ella suspiro y comenzó a nárrame la peor de las pesadillas dejándome helado con cada cosa que me contaba

_ tenemos que hacer algo, tienes que denunciarlo

_ ¡no!-grito desesperada

_ Pero el te violo

_ Si ya se pero tengo miedo

_ no te pasara nada

_ Eso tú no lo sabes y además me prometiste que no dirías nada

_ Pero no se trata de cualquier cosa el te violo

_ Ya se pero no quiero que me mate

_ explícate

_ El es una persona peligrosa y si yo hablo estoy segura que me matara antes de que la policía lo encuentre así que no are nada- yo suspire frustrado no podía creer que no quisiera hacer nada al respecto pero tampoco podía obligarla, y menos después de que había confiado en mi se sentía extraño pero me daba alegría que lo hiciera pero dentro de todos esos sentimientos había uno mas grande y ese era enojo, no con ella sino con el bastardo que le hizo eso como se pudo atreverse a tocarla tuve que presionar el puente de mi nariz por unos minutos para poder tranquilizarme

_esta bien no diré nada –dije cuando estuve más tranquilo_ pero el que no diga nada no quiere decir que lo apruebe

_ Lo se, pero aun así gracias – hizo una mueca que yo interprete como una sonrisa

_ No hay de que, ahora tienes que dormir para reponerte, hoy en la noche vendré a verte

_ ¿en la noche?

_ Si es el turno que me toca, y mientras yo no este aquí mi padre te atenderá

_ Esta bien Dr.

_ Edward llámame edward

_ Ok edward –me encamine hacia la puerta y pude sentir su mirada en mi espalda

_ por cierto- dije desde la puerta

_ jasper hale vendrá a verte después el es nuestro psiquiatra

_ no estoy loca- respondió ala defensiva

_ Ya lo se, pero estoy seguro que podrá ayudarte ¿esta bien?- dije sonriendo estúpidamente al ver su carita de desconcierto

_ esta bien- dijo regalándome una verdadera sonrisa que puedo jurar es la mas bella que e visto

_ bueno entonces descansa, y no intentes nada por que me enterare- dije en tono de broma

_no lo are

_confió en ti

_ Claro

_ Bueno ahora si me voy por que no e dormido nada – ella soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza Salí de su cuarto y pude observar como Jean me observaba

_ ¿la paciente esta bien Dr.?

_ Si, solo manténgale vigilada y por cierto el Dr. hale esta en su oficina

_ Si

_ Muy bien –me despedí de Jean y comencé a caminar hacia el consultorio de jasper hale colega, amigo y cuñado mío

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo otro cap de luz de luna espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews plis **

**mil besos a todos los que leen el fic y los quieroo un monton no les dejo adelanto por que aun no lo escribo el cap**

**pero si les puedo decir que los caputulos seran alternados uno desde el punto de vista de edward y otro desde el punto de vista de bella **

**espero no confundirlos y si es asi pues me dicen y lo arreglo ok ahora si me voy por que son las 11 de la noche y mañana tengo escuela **

**un besotototote a todoooos **


	3. ¿que mas puede pasar?

**¿Qué mas puede pasar?**

Enumeremos lo que me a pasado fui violada 2 veces por la misma persona, mis padres murieron hace un año y hace dos semanas intente matarme

_ok, tal vez te suene estupido pero ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto mi amable psiquiatra

_ No lo se, creo que como si fuera una estupida

_ ¿eso como es?

_ dígame ¿usted se cortaría las venas sabiendo que odia la sangre?

_no creo que no

_ya ve me siento estupida por eso

_ vaya

_ Si lo se ¿ya me puedo retirar?

_ Si solo antes de que te vaya pasa con el Dr. cullen para que te revise las heridas

_ Si claro hasta el miércoles- el chico emo como yo lo había bautizado me sonrió y me acompaño ala puerta

_ Señorita el Dr. cullen

_ ¿padre o hijo?-ose llevo dos semanas viniendo y no sabe con que doctor tengo cita

_ Hijo

_ Claro pase por aquí –la enfermera me llevo hasta uno de los consultorios y me dijo que esperara. 5 minutos de esperar y la desesperación me hacia su presa ¿que acaso no entendían que si estaba sola era propensa a cometía estupideces? Ok me he artado me voy a marchar, acababa de tomar mi bolso y me encontraba caminando hacia la salida cuando el "doctor edward" entro

_ ¿ibas a algún lado?

_ no, a ninguno – dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la camilla para sentarme

_ estira los brazos- hice lo que me pidió y mire como quitaba el vendaje de mis muñecas dejando al descubierto mi piel y rozando un poco de ella provocándome un ligero escalofrió

_ ¿te lastime?

_ No

_ Bueno tus heridas están mejor solamente hay que esperar a que se caigan los puntos

_ Entonces eso significa que ya no vendré-pregunte con un poco de tristeza por que aunque cullen era odioso me caía bien

_ No ya no es necesario que vengas al menos con migo-respondió con ¿tristeza? en la voz, no de seguro yo me lo estaba imaginando

_ ¿ya me puedo ir?

_ si ya es todo-digo después de ponerme unos nuevos vendajes

_ Gracias por todo

_ es mi trabajo

_ Aun así gracias por lo que ya sabes-dije recordando el día que lo conocí y la manera en la que confié en el sin siquiera conocerle

_ no me las des, solo no vuelvas a aparecer en urgencias con las muñecas lacerada o por alguna otra estupidez

_ me lo voy a pensar–respondí a tono de broma pero el no se lo tomo así

_ Isabella

_ Bella, y si esta bien no volveré aquí amenos que lo necesite

_ Esta bien

_ bueno en vista de que no hay más que hacer me voy por que tengo que rogar para que me devuelvan mi empleo- Salí del hospital y me encamine hacia el bar _la push_ si lo se es un nombre estupido pero billy le puso así por su pueblo natal o algo así

_ billy por favor tú sabes que necesito el trabajo

_ Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de decir que mi bar era un asco y beberte mi licor

_ Billy lo del bar no es cierto (_bueno si lo era pero el no lo sabe_) estaba borracha, y además la botella que mike y yo nos tomamos la pague de mi liquidación (_mi muy miserable liquidación_)

_ ese no es mi problema

_por favor, tu sabes que yo estoy sola y que no tengo nada ni a nadie-dije en un ataque de emotividad, vi como billy suspiraba y se daba por vencido

_esta bien puedes volver a trabajar aquí

_ enserio, gracias, gracias, gracias

_ Si, si ahora sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta

_ Si Sr.

_ Swan

_ ¿si?

_ Mañana alas 8

_ Sin falta- Salí del bar y camine a mi casa sintiendo que las cosas se estaban mejorando al menos un poco, pero la felicidad no es eterna lamentablemente y eso lo comprobé al llegar a casa

_ ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte al hombre que estaba tocando ala puerta de mi casa con gran desesperación

_ ¿usted es isabella Marie swan?

_ Si soy yo, ¿Quién es usted?

_ soy Laurent Da Revin abogado y esta es una orden de embargo-

_ ¿embargo? Esta debe de ser una broma

_ No Srta. Su padre hipoteco esta casa meses antes de morir y como nunca aporto nada ala deuda esta casa y los bienes del señor swan pasan a ser propiedad del banco

_pero ustedes no pueden hacer esto yo no tengo a donde ir, ni nadie a quien acudir

_ Lamentablemente ese no es mi problema, yo estoy aquí para verificar que solo se lleve sus cosas personales como ropa, fotografías ese tipo de cosas- esto es genial, hasta las leyes estaban en mi contra y por su culpa ahora me encontraba caminando por el puente de Brooklyn con una maleta llena de ropa y una bolsa con fotos y documentos personales ya artículos de cuidado personal , ¿por que razón mis padre hipotecaria la casa?, ¿acaso teníamos problemas financieros?, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Me preguntada frustrada y con un gran coraje mientras me acercaba ala barandilla y apoyaba mis manos sobre ella.

_ El cortarte las venas no funciono y ahora intentas saltar desde el punte de Brooklyn

_ ¿que haces aquí?-pregunte al alzar la vista y ver al Dr. cullen parado enseguida mío

_ es lo mismo que yo me pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ no es tu asunto

_ Genial creí que la etapa suicida ya había pasado

_ no intento suicidarme

_ ¿entonces?

_ intento despejar mi mente, para poder encontrar un albergue o algo por el estilo

_¿albergue?

_ Si albergue

_ ¿y para que quieres ir a un albergue?

_ hay ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo

_ esta bien creo que mejor me voy

_ hay esta bien necesito un albergue por que no tengo donde quedarme

_ ¿explícate?

_ hay que acaso eres de lento aprendizaje lo que te quiero decir es que me acaban de embargar la casa con todo y lo que tenia adentro para pagar la hipoteca que mi padre dejo por lo tanto no tengo donde vivir ¿contento?

_ La verdad es que si

_ genial ahora que ya lo sabes me podrías decir donde hay uno

_ No

_ ¿pero por que? Aya se quiere que duerma aquí en la calle y que me muera de frió no es así

_ No

_ ¿entonces?

_ te quedaras con migo- o era mi imaginación o se estaba volviendo loco

_ hablo enserio

_ Yo igual

_ sabes, para ser medico estas loco, Nisiquiera me conoces y pretendes que me quede con tigo

_ te conozco mejor de lo que crees, y si pretendo que te quedes con migo

_ Si puede ser pero de todas formas no me quedare con tigo

_ entonces prefieres, pasar la noche con drogadictos y vagabundos, durmiendo en un catre y compartiendo habitación como con 40 personas más ¿verdad?-mierda no había pensado en eso, pero aun así no estaba loca para irme con el

_ Si prefiero eso

_ Bueno, que disfrutes el olor alcohol y tabaco-no hablaba enserio y si lo hacia no quería descubrirlo por que yo odiaba esa combinación así que resignada no me quedo más que:

_ Esta bien tú ganas, pero prometo que te pagare todo

_ no estoy pidiendo eso

_ no te estoy preguntando – cuando edward y yo llegamos a su casa casi me voy de espaldas al ver lo lujosa y grande que era

_creo que ahora vuelvo

_ ¿adonde vas?

_ A vender un órgano o algo así para poder pagar el tiempo que este aquí – el rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza

_ Yo te dije que no era necesario

_ Aun así

_ bueno no importa, te mostrare tu habitación –me hizo un ademán con la mano para que le siguiera y si me sorprendí con la casa la habitación me dejaba sin habla

_ esta es la habitación de huéspedes, es algo reducida de tamaño pero creo que estarás bien

_ ¿reducida de tamaño?, tienes algún complejo o que en esta habitación podría caber mi casa

_ Si tal vez, bueno por aquí esta el baño, este de aquí es el guarda ropa y pues aquí esta este pequeño librero para que pongas lo que sea que traigas en esa bolsa- dijo señalando el gran bolso que colgaba de mi hombro

_ Esta bien

_ bueno me imagino que querrás instalarte así que voy a preparar la cena así que me voy

_ Ok gracias

_ No hay por que – sin mas edward salio de su habitación bueno, de mi habitación, hay ya no se lo que digo así que mejor me pondré a guardar las pocas cosas que me dejaron sacar

_ hay mami dime que hago por que no entiendo lo que pasa- si estoy lo suficientemente loca como para hablar con una foto ¿y que? Di un gran suspiro y deje la foto de mis padres en la repisa superior del librero

_ Bella, ¿puedo pasar?

_ no tienes por que preguntar es tu casa- le respondí a edward con toda la sinceridad del mundo

_ hay solo dime si puedo pasar

_ Si pasa

_ La cena ya esta lista

_ no tengo hambre- edward me miro con el ceño fruncido unos segundos para después decirme:

_no me importa igual vas a comer

_ enserio no tengo hambre

_ bella se nota que no te has alimentado bien y creme yo no voy a ser el causante de que vayas a parar al hospital por una desnutrición severa así que camina- yo rodee los ojos y ante tal estupidez no pude contener el preguntarle

_ sabes que te saldrán canas verdes en ese hermoso cabello cobrizo que tienes- esperen un momento yo dije que su cabello era hermoso el medicamento ya me debe de estar haciendo efecto

_ ¿mi cabello es lindo?-pregunto con burla en la voz

_ cállate- le dije mientras salía del cuarto y caminaba hacia la cocina pensando en lo que le acababa de decir

_ ¿quien te enseño a cocinar?

_ aprendí solo

_ ¿enserio?

_ Si, bueno con ayuda de mi madre ella es una excelente cocinera

_ Genial y hablando de eso crees que tu padre vea con buenos ojos que yo me quede aquí

_no veo por que no

_ por un motivo soy tu paciente

_ no ya no lo eres, hoy te di de alta ¿recuerdas?

_ Mm. si, pero entonces ¿Qué somos?

_ Mm. buena pregunta, ¿Qué te paréese si somos amigos?

_ ¿amigos?

_ Si ¿Por qué no?- me tome un tiempo para analizar las ventajas y desventajas de esto pero al final acepte

_ yo lavare los platos

_ de ninguna manera eres mi amiga invitada y no te dejare

_ querrás decir tu huésped y no te estoy pidiendo permiso

_ eres insoportable

_ Ya lo se pero gracias por recordármelo- una ves que entre ambos dejamos limpia la cocina nos dispusimos a ir cada quien a sus habitaciones

_ Buenas noches bell`s

_ ¿como me dijiste?

_bell`s ¿Por qué te molesta?

_ no para nada, es solo que mi madre solía decirme así

_ Lo siento yo lo dije sin pensar

_ no importa me agrada que me llamen así

_ Esta bien entonces hasta mañana

_ Hasta mañana edward – cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me deje caer en la enorme cama de edredón blanco recapitulando de nuevo mi vida uno fui violada, pero ya había comprendido que no había sido mi culpa, dos mis padres habían muerto pero la tristeza ya no era tan grande como antes, me había quedado sin casa en un solo día pero ahora tenia un lujoso techo sobre mi cabeza y sobretodo la amistad de edward que no se por que me hacia sentir tranquila, y segura….

* * *

**aqui les dejo otro cap ya me voy que tengo que ir a dormir para poder levantarme temprano y hacer muchas cosas **

**ya saben dejen sus reviwes y si los confundo haganlo saber un besoo y hasta pronto adios **


	4. ¿dulce angelito o tierno demonio?

**¿Dulce angelito o tierno demonio?**

**edward pov**

Si el ser un profesional de la salud no siempre garantiza tu buen estado mental pero que mas podía hacer ¿dejarla hay sola? no claro que no, no podría después de todo lo que la pobre de bella había pasado y no es que le tenga lastima al contrario la admiro por que tiene una gran fortaleza a pesar de todo. Sin poder evitarlo y con estos pensamientos me fui a dormir, esperando que este sueño fuera largo y reparador pero no todo se puede en la vida

_2:00 de la mañana y el replicas de mi móvil me despertaba _

_ diga

_ ¿Dr. cullen?

_ Si, Jean ¿que pasa?

_ Su padre va a operar de emergencia al paciente de la 345 y quiere que lo asista

_ ¿ahora?-pregunte sin mucho entusiasmo

_ si al parecer la ulcera ha reventado

_ esta bien dile que en una hora mas o menos estoy hay

_ Esta bien Dr.- juro que si no fuera mi padre lo asesino no claro que no yo nunca aria eso, pero en fin me pare de la cama y fui hacia el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha rápida. Una ves que estuve listo Salí como alma que lleva el diablo por que se me había hecho tarde pero entonces lo recordé tenia una pequeña huésped en la casa y no quería que pensara que era maleducado al dejarla sola en una casa que era desconocida para ella.

_ Bella- susurre desde fuera de su habitación pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, así que lo único que me quedaba era entrar en su habitación para dejarle una nota, cuando abrí la puerta lo que debería ser una habitación en penumbras estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que daba al jardín y se posaba en la cama. Camine hacia la ventana con el fin de cerrar las cortinas para que a bella no le molestara la luz pero al voltear a verla que sorpresa me lleve, unos cuantos rayos de luna se posaban delicadamente sobre ella, dándole lo que a mi me pareció la apariencia de un ángel, tan hermosa, tan tranquila, que no pude resistir la tentación de tocar su rostro y sentir su suave piel bajo el tacto de mis manos pero oh grave error al sentirme bella se levanto sobresaltada

_ ¿Qué…que haces aquí?-pregunto temblando y tomando las sabanas para cubrirse con ellas

_shhh tranquila, perdón si te asuste es solo que vine a dejarte esto-dije mostrando la nota que llevaba en la mano

_ ¿que es eso?

_ Una nota

_ ¿para que?

_ tengo que ir al hospital y no quería que te asustaras al no ver a nadie.

_ ah vale – decía mientras se frotaba los ojos en un gesto de lo más tierno que me hizo sonreír

_ ¿de que te ríes?

_ De que ya voy tarde y de que mi padre me va a matar

_ no, dile que no me puede privar de ver tus lindos ojos verdes-

_ vale yo le digo, pero ahora vuelve a dormir- le dije asiendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírme de las ocurrencias que decía cuando estaba semiinconsciente

_ no ya no tengo sueño

_ bella son las 2:45 de la mañana, duérmete prometo que estaré aquí en cuanto pueda

_ ¿lo prometes?

_ Si – y con solo decir esa frase se desplomo en la cama. Adorable (_mientras estaba dormida claro_) no había otra forma para describirla mas que esa, pensaba mientras me estacionaba fuera del hospital

_ llegas tarde- me reprendió mi padre mientras caminábamos hacia el quirófano

_ tengo una buena excusa para eso

_ eso espero pero ahora, hay que concentrarnos en el – la operación duro poco mas de dos horas pero como todas las operaciones que mi padre y yo llevábamos acabo fue un éxito

_ me voy tengo que llegar a casa –decía mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida

_ edward espera –genial la conversación pendiente

_ ¿si?

_ ¿por que llegaste tarde?

_ Asuntos personales

_ ¿asuntos personales?, no puedes poner tus asuntos personales antes que el trabajo, sabes que si lo haces terminaras teniendo problemas ¿verdad?

_ Si lo se pero este asunto era realmente importante

_ ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto mi padre haciendo que me preguntara ¿Qué tan obvio era?

_ Como se llama ¿Quién?

_ La chica- y aquí estaba la hora de la verdad en todo su esplendor

_isabella- respondí de forma inaudible

_ ¿como?

_ Isabella swan mi ex paciente

_ ¿la chica suicida?

_ la misma- mi padre negó con la cabeza y me indico que lo siguiera a su oficina y una vez dentro lo que no creí que pasara paso

_ ¿por que esta en tu casa?

_ Por que no tiene a donde ir

_ Para eso hay albergues- espeto o mejor dicho grito mi padre molesto

_ haz visto esos lugares, ni loco dejaría que se quedara en uno

_ pensé que no te importaba, ¿Qué cambia ahora?

_ Que no sabía por lo que había pasado, hasta ahora

_ ¿cuanto tiempo se quedara con tigo?

_ El que sea necesario

_ sabes que si el consejo medico se entera te quitaran la licencia medica, y…

_ ya no puede, ya no es mi paciente-rebatí enseguida esperando que mi padre entendiera y cero que así lo hizo

_ Bueno en vista de que las cosas se aclararon, que te vaya bien

_ eso es todo

_ Si, siempre haces lo que quieres y esta no será la excepción ¿verdad?

_ tienes toda la razón

_ Entonces ¿Qué esperas? son casi las 8 de la mañana ya la has dejado mucho tiempo sola- no le dije nada mas a mi padre corrí hacia la puerta pero la voz de mi padre me detuvo

_ llama a tu madre, dice que no ha escuchado tu voz en días

_ Si yo le llamo- Salí de la oficina con una repentina necesidad de llegar a casa que jamás había sentido seria quizás que sabia que al llegar alguien me recibiría o eran las ansias que sentía por verla cosa que se me hacia de lo mas rara.

_ Bella- pregunte al llegar a casa, pero el silencio fue mi respuesta

_ Bellaaa- insita con una repentina sensación de nerviosismo

_deja de gritar estoy en la cocina – si la ternura era su principal característica, camine hacia la cocina y hay estaba ella frente ala estufa

_ ¿Qué haces?

_ El desayuno ¿Qué no es obvio?

_ Ya se pero ¿que estas preparando?

_ Hot cakes

_ ¿de donde sacaste la harina?

_ De la tienda ¿de donde mas?

_ Cierto-dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina

_ edward- me llamo bella cuando estuvo sentada frente a mí y debo decir que su tono era demasiado sospechoso

_ ¿si?

_ ¿te gustan los perros?

_ No ¿Por qué?

_ es que… bueno… yo

_ bella dime ya ¿Qué pasa?

_ prometes no enojarte –pregunto haciéndose la dulce

_ ¿que es?

_espera aquí no tardo- bella se paro de la silla y salio de la cocina y un par de minutos después apareció con una bola de pelos en brazo

_ ¿que es eso?

_ se llama jake tiene 8 meses y es adorable, ¿puedo quedármelo?-pregunto con ilusión el los ojos

_ ¿estas segura?

_ prometo, limpiar todo lo que haga y yo me are cargo de su comida

_ Si es lo que quieres pues que se quede pero te advierto que la bola de pelos dormirá afuera

_ Esta bien- dijo ella antes de salir de la cocina

_gracias edward, se que debí preguntarte antes pero es que cando me lo encontré hay solito en la calle me dio tanta ternura que sentí una inmensa necesidad de protegerlo

_ no te preocupes lo entiendo-y claro que lo entendía ya que yo había sentido la misma necesidad de protegerla desde el día que la conocí

_ oye edward, ¿conoces a una tal alice?

_ Si, ¿Por qué?

_llamo esta mañana- escupí todo el jugo sin importarme si era un gesto poco refinado

_ lo siento- dije pasando la servilleta por la mesa para limpiar el jugo derramado

_ no te preocupes

_ ¿que te dijo?

_ Que la llamaras en cuanto llegaras y que vendría hoy– esto si era malo muy malo alice aquí era como tener al demonio de tasmania suelto por la casa

_ ¿estas bien?-pregunto bella al ver que no contestaba

_ Si bien-dije sin dejar de pensar en el escándalo que aria alice al ver a bella

_ bueno ya terminaste

_ Si ya

_ oye enserio estas bien te ves muy pálido

_ si estoy bien no te preocupes

_ Ok- bella estaba lavando los platos cuando su tono dulce apareció nuevamente

_ Edward, ¿tendrás el turno de noche hoy?

_ No por que

_ ¿te importaría quedarte con jake?

_no- esperen que acabo de decir ella y que acabo de contestar yo

_ ¿por que he de quedarme con el?

_ A pues por que debo de ir a trabajar y no puedo llevarlo con migo

_ ¿trabajo?

_ Si, mi trabajo en el bar la push-¿Quién le pone la push a un bar?, bueno ese no es el punto

_ No iras

_ ¿a que te refieres con eso?

_ A que no puedes trabajar en un bar

_ ¿y por que no?

_ por muchas razones

_ necesito el trabajo para poder pagarte lo que ocupe de esta casa y además para poder pagar las necesidades de jake

_ ya te dije que no tienes por que pagarme nada y en cuanto a lo de la bola de pelos yo también me puedo hacer cargo

_ se llama jake y no tienes por que hacerte cargo de nosotros por que para eso trabajare en el bar

_ ya te dije que no

_ no me importa igual lo voy a hacer –me grito ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación

_que es lo que quieres ser ¿violada de nuevo?-no había reflexionado hasta que vi que bella se había parado en seco y pequeños sollozos se le escapaban

_ Bella, yo lo siento de verdad no….

_ déjalo-pidió antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrarme la puerta en las narices

_ bella por favor yo no quise decir eso

_ Ya no importa-grito desde dentro de la habitación

_ déjame que te explique

_ no-dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe y saliendo con maletas en mano

_ ¿adonde vas?

_ Adonde sea que no estés tu –dijo empujándome y pasando por un lado mío

_ no te puedes ir

_ mírame-grito mientras caminaba al patio trasero y tomaba a la bola de pelos esa

_ bella recapacita

_no tengo que recapacitar nada y ahora quitate que quiero largarme de aquí

_ ya te dije que no

_y que crees no me importa así que quitate o- toc, toc, toc.

_tenemos que hablar

_ ni lo sueñes abre para poder irme

_ ¿quien es?-pregunte antes de abrir la puerta

_soy yo alice podrás abrirme por favor- genial la duende llego como si no tuviera muchos problemas

_ no te muevas

_ ¿o que?- me retaba

_ baja ala bola con pelos

_ ¿por que?-pregunto con voz temerosa

_ hazlo- ella no dijo nada pero hizo lo que le pedí aun retándome con la mirada

_ edward quieres abrirme la puerta- grito mi hermana del otro lado de la puerta

_ ábrele ya así me puedo ir

_ ya te dije que no

_ Que aras para que no me vaya encérame en mi habitación

_ no seria mala idea- dije caminando hacia ella y cual cavernícola comencé a correr con ella echada en un hombro mientras ella gritaba y pateaba, llegue a su habitación y antes de dejarla caer en la cama cerré la puerta con llave

_ eres un hay

_ Si soy todo lo que quieras pero de aquí no te vas

_ Por que

_ Por que no tienes a donde ir

_ Y eso que puedo decirle a billy que me permita quedarme en el bar

_ Y dale con eso ya te dije que no iras a ese lugar

_ Si lo que te apura es que vuelva a emergencias, por ser violada de nuevo o por otro intento de suicidio despreocupare no va a pasar

_ bella perdón por lo que dije lo dije sin pensar te lo juro, es solo que no quiero que te pase nada- admití sin ninguna vergüenza

_ ¿por que?

_ Pues no sabría explicarte pero me importa y no quiero que te pase nada si quieres trabajar esta bien pero no hay, te prometo que te ayudare a buscar un trabajo pero hay no

_ ¿un trabajo?, de que si me Salí en el ultimo semestre de universidad y no se hacer nada

_ no digas eso, se que tu eres una gran persona muy inteligente y encontraremos algo pero hay no- espere unos momentos a que bella me respondiera ya que parecía que trataba de asimilarlo

_y bien

_ Esta bien-respondió tranquila

_ entonces estoy perdonado

_ No del todo

_ me basta con un poco- ambos empezamos a reír por mi respuesta pero los golpes en la puerta nos alertaron de la presencia de alice

_ mejor ábrele o tirara la puerta- yo solo asentí y ambos salimos hacia la sala, para abrirle la puerta a alice

_ Por que no me abrías pedazo de id… ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto apuntando a bella

_ isabella una amiga

_isabella, edward ella es isabella la del hospital

_ Si la misma

_ ¿y que hace aquí?

_ Que te importa

_edward, ¿jasper ya sabe de esto?

_ No pero lo mas probable es que tu vayas con el chisme

_ edward no es chisme cuando andas con una de las pacientes de mi esposo- iba a contestarle que bella y yo solo éramos amigos pero una sonora carcajada nos sobresalto a mi hermana y a mí

_ ¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunto algo molesta mi hermana

_que yo no ando con el y si vivo aquí es por que mis padres murieron, me quitaron mi casa y creo que ya hable de mas así que iré a buscar a jake- bella salio de la sala en busca de la bola de pelos y alice y yo nos quedamos solos.

_ ¿quien es jake?

_ Un perro que bella adopto

_ ¿no odiabas a los perros?

_ No los odio solo no me gustan, pero que quieres que haga bella se encariño con el

_ Si claro, isabella digo bella se encariña con el perro y tú te encariñas con ella ¿no?

_ ¿de que hablas?

_ no te hagas el tonto si se nota que babeas por ella

_ Alice estas loca apenas y la conozco además ella solo me mira como amigo

_ ja, ja lo sabia te gusta

_ Alice ca-lla-te que te va a escuchar

_ ¿y eso que?, se perfectamente que terminaran juntos lo siento y sabes que cuando siento algo nunca me equi…- mi hermana se quedo callada (gracias adiós) pero dentro de ese agradecimiento también había algo de sorpresa por el ruido sordo que se había escuchado

_ ¿de donde vino eso?

_no lo... de la habitación de bella- alice y yo no perdimos tiempo y corrimos ala habitación de bella donde ella estaba sentada en el piso partiéndose de risa y con la bola de pelos lamiéndole la cara puaj

_ Bella ¿estas bien?

_ Si… lo… lo siento…jake me tumbo

_ Aaaaaaaaahhhh ¿Qué es esto?- el grito de mi hermana inundo la habitación y bella y yo la miramos sorprendidos

_ Alice ¿que pasa?

_ ¿que pasa?, ¿Qué pasa?, pasa que esta chica no tiene nada que ponerse ya viste este guardarropa esta casi vació y debo agregar que no hay nada ala moda-mi hermana y su manía por la ropa creo que seria buena idea que jasper la analizara un poco

_hey no te metas con mi ropa

_ si no es que me meta es que… tenemos que ir de compras- alice y las compras

_ ¿tenemos?-pregunto bella una ves que estuvo de pie

_si tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas del mundo e iremos alas tiendas mas exclusivas

_mira lo de ser amigas esta bien pero odio ir de compras así que para eso no cuentes con migo-yo no reprimí la carcajada la verdad es que me encantaba la cara de incredulidad que tenia mi hermana

_pe...pero a toda mujer le gustan las compras

_ A mí no

_ Edward

_ No me mires yo y jake iremos ala cocina-jake alzo la cabeza para mirar a bella y luego a alice, me imagino que entendió la situación porque rápidamente se acerco a mi y salimos los dos de hay. Estaba en la cocina tomándome una taza de café y observando como jake devoraba el pedazo de jamón que le había dado cuando las palabras de alice llegaron a mi mente

¿Acaso yo podía estar sintiendo algo por ese tierno diablillo llamado isabella?

* * *

**el cap me parecio algo chusco pero en fin dejenme sujerencias de canciones para el cap pasado y este plis**

**aaa y dejen sus reviwes **

**los amo a todoosss**

**besos y hasta dentro de 6 o 7 dias **


	5. esto es ¿amor?

**Esto es ¿amor?**

******bueno ya saben los peonajes son de stephenie meyer la historia es mía **

******bueno hoy si les dejo cancion sujerente para que leean con el cap ****no se si es amor ****de roxette **

¿Es amor  
o no es amor?  
No lo sé.

No sé si es amor  
pero lo parece.  
Con él soy feliz  
pero vivo sin él.  
No sé si es amor  
pero crece y crece  
tan dentro de mi,  
que se ve a flor de piel.

**

* * *

  
**

Bella pov

Si estoy empezando a creer que esto de la locura de edward viene de familia. El ayudando a gente que ni conoce, su hermana también ¿Qué faltaba que su madre quisiera adoptarme? No mejor eso no, bueno lo que sea que sea. Y aquí estaba limpiando los destrozos que habían hecho jake mientras yo y edward estábamos trabajando si yo ya tenía empleo en una

Prestigiosa librería que era propiedad de uno de los amigos del padre de edward. Pero volviendo al tema daba gracias a dios de que hoy fuera viernes y de que edward llegara un poco tarde del hospital

_ jake eres un travieso, cuantas veces te he dicho que con las cosas de edward no se juega- gritaba mientras levantaba los pedazos de un florero de cristal, y observaba que aun me faltaba, levantar todos los zapatos, camisas y demás cosas que jake había tomado de edward

_ Cuantas veces te lo voy a decir, no morder, no sacar su ropa del guardaropa para revolcarte sobre ella y sobretodo no romper los jarrones de cristal fino no ves que estamos aquí por que ese hombre le tiene demasiado amor al prójimo- le decía a jake que ladeaba su cabeza en señal de que escuchar tantas veces el mismo sermón lo había artado

_ no me mires así si no te gusta que te regañen no hagas cosas malas ¿entendiste?

_ ¿quien debe de entender?

_ Em…em jake es que hizo unas cuantas travesuras

¿Cómo te fue?

_ Bien algo cansado así que me voy ala cama

_ ¿ala cama?-pregunte alarmada ya que todavía no acomodaba sus camisas recién lavadas

_ Si estoy muy cansado

_ no quieres comer o algo así

_ bella ¿te pasa algo?

_ no nada –dije volteando a ver a jake que si no fuera por que era perro juraría que se estaba riendo de mí

_ bueno, envista de que no tienes nada me voy ala cama

_ no espera si tengo algo

_ ¿que?

_creo que me duele- ringg la alarma de la secadora genial el mundo conspira en mi contra

_ ¿eso fue la alarma de la secadora?

_ eso paréese

_ ¿que estas lavando?

_ Mi uniforme es que una compañera derramo café en el - por favor dios que me crea

_ ¿tu uniforme?

_ Si, mi uniforme

_ Bella te han dicho que eres muy mala mentirosa

_no es mentira

_ ¿enserio?

_ Si

_ Entonces por que traes el uniforme puesto-genial cuando vayan a mentir asegúrense de que la prenda para la mentira no la traigan puesta

_ hay esta bien, te voy a decir pero no quiero que te enojes ¿ok?

_ok pero dime ¿Qué paso?

_ Jakebajotucamisaazul

_¿que?

_ jake-bajo-tú-camisa-azul y revolcó sobre ella pero te juro que en cuanto llegue la lave - edward me miro entre divertido y asombrado

_ ¿es por eso que no querías que entrara a mi habitación?-_ si por eso y por que no quiero que te des cuenta de que también se durmió en tu cama y rompió un florero_

_ Si es que quería dejarla en su lugar para que tú no te fueras a molestar

_ Pues gracias pero no me voy a molestar ¿verdad bola de pelo?- y entonces sucedió jake le gruño a edward

_ Jake ¿Por qué le gruñes? –y como respuesta mas gruñidos, esperen dije ¿gruñidos?, baje la mirada y lo que vi no se si me causo gracia, sorpresa o ambas edward también le estaba gruñendo a jake alo que empecé a reír hasta que me empezó a doler el estomago

_ hay dios que dolor –dije frotándome el estomago pero sin parar de reír

_ ¿ya terminaste de reírte?-pregunto edward quien había dejado de gruñirle al perro y me miraba al igual que jake

_ ¿y tu ya dejaste de gruñirle al perro?

_ yo tenía motivos para hacer eso

_ si claro bueno de cualquier forma ya te enteraste así que creo que ya puedes ir a dormirte o lo que sea que fueras a hacer

_ ok- y así sin mas se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su habitación y si como ya se habrán dado cuente el muy maldito era de las personas que si sugerías algo lo meditaba y si le convenía lo hacia era algo así como el hombre que todas las mujeres desean, era listo, guapo, sabia escuchar, olía increíblemente bien, tenia unos ojos y un cuerpo que hay mejor me tranquilizo y voy por su camisa ala lavandería.

Eran las 8 de la noche edward dormido y la casa estaba tan pacifica que me estaba muriendo por encontrar algo que hacer pero como no encontré nada decidí salir al patio trasero y sentarme en el columpio para ver el cielo ese cielo que estaba encapotado y que de vez en cuando dejaba ver la luna llena tras las nubes haciéndome recordar lo que una vez fui, lo que tuve, a quienes ame y que me dejaron sola y así sin mas las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

_ Hey ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras bell`s?- la voz de Edward me sobre salto y yo en un vano intento por parecer tranquila me limpie las lagrimas y tranquilizar un poco mi voz

_ no, no lloro

_ Si claro-contesto caminando hacia el columpio y sentándose a mi lado

_ ¿no confías en mí?

_ Claro que confió en ti

_ Y entonces por que no me dices que te pasa

_ Por que no lo entenderías –solté con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto que amenazaba con salir de nuevo

_podría intentarlo- dijo con franqueza alo que yo

Suspire fuertemente y comencé a contarle el motivo de mi llanto

_ vas a pensar que es estupido….pero estoy mal

_ A que te refieres

_ A que tengo muchas cosas guardadas en el pecho que se acumulan y se acumulan y no las puedo sacar ciento que si lo hago volveré a creer que es mi culpa que todo lo que me ha pasado es por que yo he hecho algo para merecerlo- dije dejándome caer en el respaldo del columpio

_ No bell`s, mi niña tuno has hecho nada para merecer esto

_ ¿como lo sabes?, ¿Cómo sabes que james no me violo la primera vez por que yo no me quería acostar con el aunque el era mi novio?, ¿o como sabes que yo no hice algo muy malo como para recibir el castigo por parte de dios de que mis padres murieran?, dime-grite entregándome al llanto y cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no ver la cara de lastima que edward pondría, pero lo que paso en lugar de eso me dejo sorprendida mi espalada ya no se encontraba recargada contra el respaldo del columpio, ahora me encontraba entre los brazos de edward, con la cabeza oculta en su pecho.

_ Se que, lo que paso con ese idiota no fue tu culpa, en primera por que no debió de obligarte a nada y en segunda si te amaba era su deber esperar y no lastimarte, y también se que dios jamás castigaría a un ángel como tu de esa manera me refiero a quitándote a tus padres

_ ¿entonces por que me paso esto?

_te va a sonar estupido viniendo de un medico pero creo que la vida te pone pruebas a veces muy duras pero esta en uno saberlas superar

_ ¿y como se supera esto?, ¿Cómo le digo ala persona de la que me enamore que mi primera vez fue una violación?, ¿Qué debo sentir cuando este con el a solas?

_ Como se supera con el tiempo y todo lo demás si el te ama te comprenderá y no le importara nada mas que estar con tigo

_ Lo crees así

_ no lo creo estoy seguro

_ debes de pensar que estoy loca por mis constantes cambios de ánimo- dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

_ yo no pienso eso

_ ¿y entonces que piensas de mi?-pregunte separándome un poco de el para poder verlo ala cara

_bueno si pienso que estas loca, pero no en el sentido de tener que internarte en el psiquiátrico, es algo así como una locura media nada grave -reí por lo bajo ante tal ocurrencia pero es que edward tenia ese efecto en mi el efecto de hacerme reír aunque a veces lo viera todo gris

_ Gracias

_ no es nada y ahora dime ¿estas mejor?

_ Si algo aun no comprendo por que me dan estos arranques de nostalgia si según yo ya lo había superado, pero hoy me di cuenta de que no, de que tenia muchas cosas adentro y no sabia como o con quien hablarlas

_bella llevas 2 meses viviendo aquí, conviviendo con migo ¿Qué acaso no te e demostrado que soy amigo tuyo?,¿Qué me importas?

_si claro que si, pero estas cosas no se hablan con un amigo, o mejor dicho con un hombre, no se es algo así como vergonzoso-admití sonrojándome al extremo y eso me hizo pensar ¿Por qué me sonrojo ahora y no cuando se lo dije?, bueno esas son cosas que algún día descubriré.

_ ¿puedo?

_ ¿que?

_hacer esto- dije pegándome a su pecho y aspirando su dulce aroma

_no entiendo para que preguntas

_si te molesta me puedo quitar- dije con un poco de tristeza de que el no quisiera que yo estuviera a su lado

_ hay bell`s siempre adelantándote a los hecho lo que te quería decir era que para que preguntas, si quieres hacerlo hazlo y ya- una enorme sonrisa se formo en mis labios ¿Qué? Soy bipolar ¿algún problema? Así estuvimos un rato sin decir nada, yo pegada a su pecho y el acariciando mi cabello que loco ¿no?, cualquiera diría que éramos novios, novios me permití divagar un momento dejando que mi mente creara escenas donde el y yo éramos los protagonistas, donde todo estaba bien y no había problemas, pero entonces recordé en todo este tiempo nunca le pregunte a edward si tenia a alguien especial en su vida y debo admitir que ante ese pensamiento mi corazón se encogió, pero seamos realistas la curiosidad puede mas así que

_edward

_ Si

_ ¿tienes novia?- si lo se soy muy sutil

_ ¿que?-pregunto entre risas

_¿que si tienes **novia**?-dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra novia

_ No bell`s no tengo **novia-**dijo repitiendo el mismo énfasis en la palabra

_ Oh, ¿y por que no? Si se puede saber claro

_ si, sí se puede saber bueno no tengo novia por dos razones la primera es que no tengo tiempo para socializar y conocer a alguien y la segunda razón busco a una novia que tenga un monto de cualidades únicas

_ ¿y esas cualidades son?

_ ¿enserio las quieres saber?-pregunto un poco temeroso

_ Claro

_ Bueno haber, que sea linda, que tenga ojos cafés, que tenga el cabello marrón, que sea torpe, _ ¿eh?-, que sea dulce, que haga sufrir a mi hermana, que sepa cocinar, que tenga una bola de pelos como mascota, que sea sarcástica, ah y que no sepa mentir- mierda era mi imaginación o me acababa de describir a mi

_ E... Edward ¿estas jugando?

_ Mm. no creo que no

_ ¿seguro que no?

_ muy seguro- dijo tomando mi rostro y alzándolo para que lo viera a los ojos

_ ¿no me crees?

_ se me hace difícil de creer que tu chica ideal tenga muchas similitudes con migo

_ Bella como van a ser similitudes si te describí completamente a ti

_ Wow eso esta de locos, ¿Por qué te gustaría que tu novia se pareciera a mí?

_ haber creo que no me has entendido

_ no creo que no- dije haciéndome la estupida por que claro que le entendía pero mi mente se rehusaba a creerlo

_ Bell`s te quiero

_ ¿a… a mi?

_ Si a ti

_ ¿y como por que?, ¿Qué tengo yo de especial, como para que alguien como tu me quiera a mi?

_ ¿y por que alguien como yo no podría quererte?-pregunto haciendo un adorable puchero de niño pequeño

_por que yo no soy buena para nadie ya te lo dije- edward suspiro fuertemente y posando una de sus manos en una de mis mejillas y comenzó a hablar

_ Bella, tu eres todo lo que puedo desear y no me importa, que tu pienses que no eres buena para mi o para otra persona te quiero y creme que sabré esperar por ti

_ no quiero que esperes, quiero que seas feliz

_ y lo voy a ser pero con tigo, no te digo que en este momento pero si mas adelante

_ Edward

_ Bell`s por favor una oportunidad es lo que te pido- suspire y cerré fuertemente los ojos pero es que a quien quería engañar yo también estaba sintiendo algo por el pero no podía admitirlo por que temía que el me viera como poca cosa o algo así.

_ esta bien, aceptare esto pero por favor vayamos despacio ¿si?

_ Lo que tu me pidas se ara-sonreí ya que su voz combinada con el suave tacto de su mano era algo mágico, algo así como si mi piel sintiera un montón de corrientes eléctricas

_ ¿vamos a dentro?- me ofreció el alo que yo acepte, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me encamino hasta mi recamara

_ Buenas noches mi bella- esas simples palabras activaron algo extraño en mi interior y no se de donde obtuve las fuerzas pero me acerque a el y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, si, si, ya se pensaban que seria algo mas pero no en estos momentos no se podía

_ buenas noches edward- susurre en su oído y después me encamine a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta frente a el que estaba estático, me deje caer en la cama y suspire pero este suspiro era diferente, este suspiro estaba cargado de… amor. Si en estos 2 meses me había enamorado de mi tierno y dulce edward.

* * *

**sin comentarios solo dejen sus reviwes los quierooooo a todos **

**mil besos y aaa tengo meyo pero nadie me dice que escuche a edgar allan poe **

**bueno eso que los dejo tranquilos mil besoo adios **


	6. noche de lluvia

un cap algo extraño bueno ni tanto y si hay canción sugerente wuiii

**por amarte asi **

**cristian castro **

Siempre seras la niña que me llene el alma  
como un mar inquietocomo un mar en calma  
siempre tan lejana como el horizonte.

Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios.  
Solitario queda el eco de mi desengaño  
sigo aqui en mi sueño de seguirte amando.

Sera sera como tu quieras pero asi sera  
si aun tengo que espararte siete vidas mas  
Me Quedare colgado de este sentimiento.

Por amarte asi  
es esta mi fortuna es este mi castigo  
sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohido  
y sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigo.

Por Amarte Asi  
A UN paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla  
tan cerca de tu piel podrer Y sin tocarla  
ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada.

así por amarte Por amarte asi  
por amarte.

* * *

**Noche de lluvia**

Edward pov

_ creo que esta en estado catatonico

_emmett no seas tonto si estuviera en estado catatonico no sonreiría

_si no es eso entonces ¿Qué tiene jasper?

_ yo creo que esta enamorado- dios que razón tenían estos idiotas si estaba enamorado de la mujer mas extraña del mundo pero bueno eso que importa lo que importa es que en este tiempo mi extraña relación con ella iba mucho, que digo mucho demasiado bien.

_ Jasper y si lo mojamos tal vez así reaccione

_ no se te vaya a ocurrir mojarme grandísimo idiota

_ Eddie despertaste yo pensé que estabas catártico o algo así- me le quede viendo a mi hermano emmett que debo decir no era muy inteligente como para usar ese tipo de términos médicos

_ ¿catártico? emmett ¿tu de donde sacas expresiones así?

_ El que sea maestro de deportes no quiere decir que no lea inculto

_ Bueno si no importa, ¿Qué quieren?-pregunte bajando la mirada a los expedientes que tenia en mi escritorio

_ eddie adivina que, mamà quiere que lleves ala chica con la que vives a la casa por que la quiere conocer-ante la noticia rápidamente levante la vista y me le quede viendo a mi hermano

_ emmett no es gracioso

_no es broma pero como sabia que no me crearías llame a jasper para que me secundara, ¿verdad tú?

_ si, y si no nos crees llámale a alice

_ si creo que eso are- rápidamente saque mi móvil y digite los números del móvil de alice

_ Alice

_ Si edward es verdad lo de la reunión en casa de mamà

_ ¿estas segura?

_ Como que me llamo Mary Alice cullen de hale

_ Bueno ya que, adiós

_ Adiós, hey si esta hay mi esposo dile que lo amo

_ alice, no le diré eso a jasper ¿ok?

_ Malo

_ Si y mucho adiós- termine la llamada y deje mi móvil sobre el escritorio

_ Que te dijo mi amada esposa

_ Que si, que era verdad

_ bueno, entones que ¿llevaras ala chica?

_ No emmett la dejare en casa, claro que si la llevare idiota solo que no se como va a reaccionar al saberlo

_ Jujujuju- rió mi hermano

_ ¿De que te ríes?

_ De nada, bueno ya nos vamos que no se te olvide que la reunión es mañana- dijeron mi hermano y mi cuñado antes de salir de mi consultorio

_ alas 10 de la mañana –grito emmett desde las afueras de mi consultorio, si esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Las 4 de la tarde y aquí estaba fuera de la librería rice, propiedad de aro vulturi el mejor amigo de mi padre

_ nos vemos el lunes que descanses Ángela- decía bella mientras se despedía de la chica con al que trabajaba en la librería

_ Bella

_edward ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto antes de regalarme una hermosa sonrisa

_ pues veras Salí temprano del hospital y pensé ¿Por qué no voy por bella y la invito a comer?- asegure mientras ella reía

_ Estas loco

_ Pero así me quieres

_ pues me caes bien

_ con eso me basta ¿nos vamos?- bella simulo pensarlo un poco pero al final acepto con una gran sonrisa

_ ¿a donde iremos?

_ es sorpresa

_ edward dime

_ No

_ me pondré emo entonces – dijo bella haciendo un pucherito de gato con botas mas tierno que el de alice

_ Esta bien te diré pero quiero que sepas que eres una tramposa

_ puedo vivir con eso, pero ahora dime

_iremos ala bella Italia

_ La bella Italia genial.

_ Lo conoces

_ No, pero pronto lo are –reí ante tal ocurrencia pero es que ella era así espontánea, linda, hermosa, y muchas cosas mas

_ Edward ¿te gusta Edgar Allan Poe?

_ si ¿Por qué?-pregunte ante lo más espontánea de la pregunta

_ Bueno ya sabia que te gustaba así que decidí reglarte esto- dijo sacando un grueso libro negro en cuya pasta yacían con letras doradas el nombre de Edgar Allan Poe

_ bella es lo que creo que es

_ Si crees que un libro entonces si

_ Bella

_ es uno de los primeros libros donde se recopilaron todos sus relatos y pensé que tal ves te gustaría tenerlo.

_ bella esto es no se como describirlo yo diría algo así como genial y claro que me encantaría tenerlo muchas gracias.

_no hay por que

_ bueno adivina que

_ ¿Qué?

_ ya llegamos- dije señalando desde mi asiento el restaurante que estaba en la acera de enfrente

_ bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Bajemos ya que tengo hambre- si siempre tan tierna y adorable, baje del auto y me encamine a su puerta para abrirle y ayudarle a salir del auto y encaminándonos hacia el restaurante

_ buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jessica ¿tienen reservación?

_ Si

_ A que nombre

_ Cullen

_ muy bien pasen por aquí – dijo la chica y comenzó a caminar delante de nosotros meneando sus caderas en un van intento de ser sexy pero lastima ya que la única mujer que me interesaba estaba al lado.

_ esta es su mesa ¿gustan algo de tomar?

_ Si yo quiero un refresco y tu amor- le dije a bella sin pensar ocasionando que enarqueara una ceja

_ Un jugo de naranja - la chica tomo nota y observo a bella de forma un tanto extraña

_ ¿desean ordenar de una vez o hasta que les traiga las bebidas?

_ yo aun no tengo hambre ¿y tu amor?-pregunto bella utilizando las mismas palabras que yo mientras estriaba su mano y tomaba la mía

_ No, aun no

_ Bueno en un momento regreso con sus bebidas- la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejándonos a mí y a bella solo

_ ¿que fue todo eso?

_ nada, ¿Por qué?-pregunto bella haciéndose la inocente

_ bella tu sabes que yo lo digo enserio, ¿pero tu?-pregunte un poco molesto por que no se tomara las cosas con seriedad

_ voy al tocador- fue la respuesta que recibí y me quede pasmado mirando como se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al baño

_y por cierto yo también lo digo enserio- susurro en mi oído antes de corre hacia el sanitario dejándome estático.

_ aquí están sus bebidas

_ ¿he?

_ gracias- dijo la voz de bella que acababa de regresar del sanitario

_ ¿ordenan ya?

_ Si, yo quiero una pizza de queso ¿y tu?

_una igual

_ muy bien en un momento se las traigo- la chica se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la caja para pedir nuestra orden

_ ¿por que me dijiste eso?-pregunte cuando bella y yo estuvimos solos

_ Por que quise

_ Bella

_ Esta bien ya no quiero que esperes

_ Bella yo no-trate de explicarle que yo no la presionaba ni nada por el estilo pero ella me interrumpió

_ déjame terminar, por favor- yo solo pude asentir y dejar que prosiguiera

_ Lo que pasa es que el sentimiento es muto yo también te quiero y mucho pero, aun siento que no soy buena para ti, pero ya no puedo hacer nada te quiero y no hay nada que me importe, bueno si hay algo que me importa-

_ ¿y que es?-pregunte sin poder ocultar mi alegría ante sus palabras

_ ¿Qué pensara tu familia, de mi?

_ ¿que pensaran?, lo mismo que yo que eres una persona maravillosa y estoy seguro que te van a adorar igual que yo

_ eso crees

_ no lo creo estoy seguro y ya que hablamos de mi familia…- hice una pausa considerable pensando en las palabras adecuadas para decirle que mañana iríamos a casa de mis padres

_ Tu familia ¿Qué?

_ Bueno…. Em…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Mi madre organizo una reunión por que quiere conocerte, ya que alice le a hablado mucho de ti

_ ¿enserio?

_ Si

_ ¿Cuándo?-pregunto con miedo en la voz

_ Mañana

_ ¿mañana?, edward es muy pronto además no tengo nada que ponerme, me veo fatal, ¿no podrías hablar con ella y decirle que mejor otro día?

_ Bella, shhh tranquila- le decía mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano e intentaba que se calmara

_ es que no, enserio mañana no

_ Bella, no es pronto por que como te dije respetare tu decisión de que te diera tiempo, así que si tu quieres ante mi familia solo somos amigos ¿ok?

_ ok- respondió un poco mas tranquila

_ Y sobre que no tienes nada que ponerte si quieres le llamo a alice para que vayan de compras aunque para mi con lo que te pongas te ves hermosa.- fue inevitable en ella se sonrojo tanto que parecía foquito de serie navideña y yo solo pude reír

_ ¿de que te ríes?

_ De que te ves adorable sonrojada

_ edward aras que me sonroje más

_ Si eso pasa te veras mas hermosa

_ Ya

_ Lo digo enserio y sabes que

_ ¿que?

_ tienes algo hay- si es la táctica mas estupida y la mas utilizada por el hombre pero que se puede hacer

_ ¿donde?

_ aquí- dije acercándome un poco mas a sus labios teniendo sumo cuidado para que no me rechazara y cuando por fin estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios algo paso

_ Dos pizzas de queso- me deje caer en el asiento aceptando mi derrota y observando como la mesera nos miraba a bella y a mí con burla

_ Gracias – le respondí con ira contenida por que gracias a ella se había esfumado mi oportunidad por sentir los labios de bella

_ no fue nada que las disfruten – dijo la chica antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a reírse discretamente

_ ¿a que hora tenemos que estar en casa de tus padres?

_alas 10 de la mañana pero si no quieres ir puedo pedirle que lo cancele

_ no, no hagas eso si tu madre organizo esto por conocerme a mi no le voy a hacer un desplante

_ Ok

_ Lo que si es que no tengo que ponerme, podríamos pasar por alguna tienda para que pueda cómprame algo

_ bella no hace falta, pero si tu quieres entonces saliendo de aquí vamos a buscar algo te parece

_ Si –después del incidente con la mesera ala cual aun quería asesinar pero no podía por diversas razones la comida pasó de lo más tranquila entre risas y charlas sin sentido hasta claro esta salimos del restaurante y llegamos ala primer tienda de ropa.

_ les puedo ayudar en algo

_ Si busco ropa, edward es formal, informal

_ Informal

_ ya lo escucho busco ropa informal

_ Vestidos, pantalones, blusas, faldas

_ no se déme lo que se le ocurra-la chica asintió y comenzó a mostrarle prenda, tras prenda a bella pero la verdad es que nada le gustaba

_ aburrido, atrevido, no me gustan las faldas, con que se supone que me pondré eso- esta mujer es una caso único no le gustan las compras y cuando sale de compras no le gusta nada.

_ Edward vamonos ya

_ ¿ya encontraste algo?

_ no y tampoco me pienso quedar aquí toda la tarde

_ ok vamonos- durante el camino a casa bella iba muy callada, se podría decir que intranquila, creo yo que a causa de la reunión de mañana

_ Estas bien

_ Si solo que… estoy nerviosa

_ ya te dije que no tienes por que y si te preocupa que no hayas conseguido nada puedo llamar a alice para que te consiga algo claro si tú quieres

_Mm. no creo que puedo arreglármelas sola

_ Segura

_ Claro, ahora lo que me preocupa es jake el pobrecito debe de tener frió-refunfuñe un poco al escucharla nombrar ala bola de pelos y ella al parecer lo noto por que comenzó a reír

_ No te rías

_ es que es ilógico que estés molesto por el perro

_ no estoy molesto

_ ¿entonces?- se lo digo o no se lo digo bueno ya que

_ estoy celoso

_ Wow y eso es ¿Por qué?

_ Por que a el si lo abrazas y a mi no-

_ tendremos esta conversión otra ves

_ no ya no tiene caso

_ ¿por que no lo tiene?

_ llegamos a casa- admití con tristeza mientras observaba como bella saltaba del auto y corría a casa para mirar a su adorada bola de pelos maldición quien fuera perro, baje todas las cosas que estaba en el coche y me encamine ala casa solo para sentarme en un sillón a leer el libro que me había regalado bella me encontraba tan enfrascado en mi lectura que solo el dulce aroma de bella alrededor me sacaran de ella

_ ¿Qué lees?-pregunto en mi odio ocasionando que me estremeciera

_ estaba apunto de comenzar a leer el cuervo

_ ¿me puedo quedar?, quisiera escucharlo de ti _ de mi de quien mas lo había escuchado

_ ¿quien más leía este poema para ti?

_ Mi madre, solía contármelo en noches de tormenta cuando era niña

_ bien puedes quedarte – bella deshizo su abrazo y salto en el sillón para sentarse y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo comenzaba a leer

__Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche,__  
__mientras débil y cansado, en tristes reflexiones embebido,__  
__inclinado sobre un viejo y raro libro de olvidada ciencia,__  
__cabeceando, casi dormido,__  
__oyóse de súbito un leve golpe,__  
__como si suavemente tocaran,__  
__tocaran a la puerta de mi cuarto.__  
__"Es -dije musitando- un visitante__  
__tocando quedo a la puerta de mi cuarto.__  
__Eso es todo, y nada más."_

_¡Ah! aquel lúcido recuerdo__  
de un gélido diciembre;__  
espectros de brasas moribundas__  
reflejadas en el suelo;__  
angustia del deseo del nuevo día;__  
en vano encareciendo a mis libros__  
dieran tregua a mi dolor.__-_ tan sumidos en la lectura estábamos que el repicar de un trueno hizo que ambos nos sobre saltáramos

_ ¿lloverá?-pregunto mi bella asustada

_ eso parece, ¿Por qué?

_por dos razones, no me gusta la lluvia y tendré pesadillas después de que termines de leer esto

_ si lo deseas dejo de leer

_ Si creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir

_ te acompaño- bella asintió y yo deje el libro sobre la mesita de la sala para acompañarla a su habitación

_ Que descanses

_ Igual…- bella dejo la frase inconclusa ya que ahora se encontraba aferrada a mi

_tranquila solo fue un trueno

_ Si lo se, lo siento

_bueno creo que yo me voy a mi habitación- muy a mi pesar me separe de bella y comencé a caminar a mi habitación cuando su adorable voz me llamo

_ edward quédate con migo- me pare en seco ante tal propuesta

_ ¿Qué?

_que te quedes con migo por favor

_ Bella, estas segura de lo que me pides

_ Muy segura- asentí y camine de nuevo hacia la habitación de bella

_ dormiré en el sillón

_ la cama es muy grande

_ no importa

Bueno - bella comenzó acomodar su cama, mientras yo me tumbaba en el sillón y la veía cerrar sus ojos, trayéndome la paz que yo necesitaba aunque claro no por mucho.

_ ya por favor james no déjame- me levante inmediatamente al escuchar gritar a bella y ver que dormida suplicaba que la dejaran en paz

_ ¿Por qué me haces esto?-grito y fue lo único que necesite para pararme del sofá y correr a su lado

_ bella ya tranquila, estas bien estas en casa

_ ¿que paso?-pregunto cuando se levanto sobre saltada y apunto de llorar

_ estabas soñando y gritando ¿estas bien?

_ no- dijo en un susurro mientras yo me acercaba a ella para abrasarla pero se alejo

_ no me toques

_ Bella- le dije en un vano intento de acercarme de nuevo

_ Por favor no me toques

_ esta bien, no lo are pero clámate, fue solo un sueño

_ Pero fue tan real, que sentí como si todo estuviera pasando otra ves

_ tranquila mi niña, estas bien estas con migo y yo no dejare que te pase nada

_ ¿Me lo prometes?

_ Te lo juro por mi vida- y con esas palabras rompió en llanto y yo sucumbí ante la necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal….

* * *

**dejen sus reviews mil besos los adoro a todossssssss**

**y prometo subir el próximo cap pronto **


	7. la familia cullen

**La familia cullen**

Bella pov

_ mami por favor ayúdame que me pongo- si estoy loca pero estoy segura que mi mamà tiene la solución y tan dicho como tan hecho la solución cayo a mis pies al abrir el guardaropa

_ ¿un suéter negro?- hay espere algo mas

_ Un gorro, gracias ma esto es genial es muy yo muy suicida loca – pero en fin eran las 8:00 de la mañana y el tiempo apremiaba corrí ala ducha y creo que rompí record por que no me tarde mas de 10 minutos en bañarme. Me encontraba con mis pantalones puestos y discutiendo con mi madre cuando alguien tocaron ala puerta

_ Bella

_ ya voy solo 5 minutos

_ no, no te preocupes solo quiero saber si no necesitas nada

_ Em no gracias edward

_ bueno- escuche los paso de edward alejarse y yo volví a mi discusión con mi madre

_ Mamà por favor ya no juegues necesito algo decente- pero nada en definitiva no me quería ayudar bien mi otra opción era jake

_ jake necesito tu ayuda y es muy importante dime ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Este o este?- dije mostrándole el suéter negro que mi mama me había escogido y el violeta que yo había seleccionado

_ Cual izquierda o derecha- hay maldito perro escogió derecha el negro

_ Jake te dije que era importante- le reprendía mientras me cepíllaba el cabello y me Ponía el gorro gris bueno al menos no tendría frió y no tendría que preocuparme si mi cabello se encrespaba por la humedad del día

_ bella tenemos que irnos

_ ya voy – canturrie mientras me ponía un poco del perfume que era de mi madre y sacaba a jake al jardín

_ te portas bien

_ Bella

_ ya voy-grite mientras cerraba la puerta y corría para salir al pasillo

_ ya estoy lista

_ vaya

_ ¿que?, me veo muy mal-pregunte al ver la cara de edward

_ te ves hermosa- maldito sonrojo por que tuve que heredarlo de mi madre

_ Gracias tu también te vez muy…- mierda se veía mas que bien se veía muy guapo

_ ¿muy que?

_ Bien- el me regalo una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban y me ofreció su brazo para salir juntos de la casa

_ Edward, ¿la casa de tus padres esta muy lejos?

_ Más o menos

_ ¿que tanto?

_sabes para ser tan pequeña eres muy curiosa

_ ¿pequeña?

_ si, digo para tener 24 no los aparentas

_pues gracias tú tampoco aparentas 28

_ Gracias, pero la verdad es algo que siempre me dicen

_ Mm. Que bien- dije con un poco de ira contenida en la voz mientras edward reía

_ ¿de que te ríes?

_ De nada

_ genial ya vamos a empezar- no le hice caso a su cara de niño lindo y me cruce de brazos dejándome llevar por la música y viendo por la ventana.

_ edward, esta zona es una de las más exclusivas de nueva york ¿que hacemos aquí?

_ Pues a unas cuantas calles esta la casa de mis padres

_ ¿que?- genial esto si era genial ellos eran ricos y yo vestida como indigente

_¿que pasa?

_ Edward ¿Cómo que, que pasa? Parezco indigente eso es lo que pasa- el rió con muchas ganas y yo lo mire estupefacta

_no es gracioso, ¿si no les caigo bien que va a pasar?

_ nada, por que estoy seguro que te adoraran

_ Bueno, pero si no lo hacen

_ Bella

_ok ya no digo nada- recorrimos las pocas calles que faltaban hasta que edward estaciono su volvo fuera de una enorme casa

_ ¿aquí es?- madre mía quédate a mi lado, recuerdo que pensaba cuando edward y yo tocábamos el timbre, y un segundo después una mujer de aspecto agradable nos habría la puerta.

_edward – dijo la mujer abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla definitivamente ella debía de ser su madre por que sus hermosos ojos verdes eran iguales a los de el.

_ mamà ella es bella- dijo edward una ves que la mujer lo soltó

_ hay por dios- genial no era de su agrado

_ edward es una chica lindisima más de lo que alice dijo que era- si creo que esta de mas decir que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se encontraba en mis mejillas

_ gracias- murmure al ver que la mujer no dejaba de verme

_ Que mal educada soy por favor pasen- edward me cedió el paso mientras su madre nos conducía al recibidor de la casa

_ no sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte bella, por que la verdad es que alice se la pasa hablando de ti, y edward por favor llama a la familia quiero que conozcan a bella- el asintió y nos dejo a su madre y a mi solas

_ Así que tú y edward son solo amigos

_ así es señora

_ no, no, no dime esme señora me hace sentir vieja

_ Bueno esme

_ así esta mejor, y cuéntame ¿Cómo se conocieron?- teníamos que llegar a fuerza a esa parte

_ nos conocimos en el hospital cuando yo llegue de…_ no pude terminar la frase por que el grito de la duende me salvo

_ Bella

_ Ali… ¿y esa bebe?-pregunte al ver ala pequeña que tenia en brazos que por cierto estaba impecablemente vestida

_ es mía

_ ¿tuya?

_ Si, bueno mía y de jasper se llama Amanda

_ Esta muy linda se parece a los dos

_ Gracias

_ Bueno, bueno niñas ustedes ya se conocen pero aun falta que le presente al resto de la familia- dijo esme tomándome del brazo y encaminándome hacia un hombre corpulento, y alto muy alto bueno si comparamos mi 1.65 con el 1.90 de ese hombre entonces todo para mi era alto.

_ bella este es mi hijo emmett

_ Un gusto bella swan- tendí mi mano para estrechar la de el pero en lugar de eso el chico emmett me dio un abrazo de oso que me dejo sin aire

_ no…no puedo respirar

_ Huy lo siento belly

_ No hay problema- asegure una vez que estuve en la seguridad del suelo y con aire de nuevo en mis pulmones

_ lamento lo del grandote, pero bueno por aquí tenemos ala esposa y próximo hijo de emmett- juro que casi me voy de espaldas al ver a una rubia exuberante, embarazada y que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules.

_ rosalie hale un gusto

_ bella swan y el gusto es mío- esme se tomo el tiempo para presentarme a su marido aunque yo ya lo conocía y mi querido ex psiquiatra jasper hale hasta que llegamos a un pequeño de ojos azules de cómo unos cuatro años

_ El es mi nieto - el pequeño se escondió tras esme y yo no pude esconder la sonrisa al ver ese gesto que me recordó mi niñez con Renée, rápidamente me puse ala altura del pequeño para darle confianza y comencé a hablarle

_ Hola yo me llamo bella ¿y tu?- poco a poco el niño fue dejando a esme de lado y me contesto

_ Alex

_ Alex es un nombre lindo al igual que tu- el niño me sonrió mostrándome los dientes faltantes a causa de la muda de los dientes de leche a los permanentes

_ ¿te gustar conocer a cósmico?

_ ¿quien es cósmico?

_ Mi gato- el chico Nisiquiera espero a que le contestara solo espero a que me pusiera de pie y tomo mi mano para conducirme al enorme jardín, donde había una larga mesa con un mantel blanco que indicaba que tendríamos una reunión al aire libre.

Después de haber encontrado a cósmico Alex se acerco a su tío favorito para pedirle que jugara con nosotros y aquí me tienen contando hasta diez para ir a buscar a edward y Alex

_ 1… 2… 3….6….9…10, listos o no aquí voy, cósmico ¿Dónde estas?- gritaba ocasionando las risas de emmett jasper y carlisle

_ Cósmico- voli a gritar pero ahora solo me concentre en escuchar los murmullos que provenían de uno de los arbustos

_ Tío bella es linda y sabes que

_ ¿que?

_ creo que estoy enamorado

_ hay enano- bien creo que es el momento de aparecer

_ los encontré- grite observando como los chicos se paraban y comenzaban a correr hacia mi en un excelente intento por alcanzarme y tirarme al piso para hacerme cosquillas

_ Ya… no juego- decía entre risas

_ no se vale apenas estaba empezando a divertirme

_ Vale pequeño deja que bella descanse y después jugamos- Alex asintió y yo me levante del piso para irme a sentar a una de las sillas al lado de rosalie.

_ Lamento que Alex este deseoso de jugar con tigo pero como puedes ver yo no puedo jugar con el

_ no preocupes rosalie Alex es un niño adorable y a mi me encanta jugar con el

_ por favor llámame rose y gracias de todos modo

_ bueno, cambiemos de tema mejor dime ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

_ 7 meses de dulce espera

_ ¿y que será?

_ Otro niño así que ya te imaginaras el ego de emmett esta por los cielos- ambas comenzamos a reír y fue cuando los gritos de dolor de alice nos sobresaltaron

_ hay Amanda no le estires el cabello a mami

_ alice ¿quieres que te ayude?

_ Auh si te quieres arriesgar a que te arranquen el cabello

_ no exageres haber dame ala niña- alice me entrego a la pequeña Amanda quien así de la nada se empezó a reír

_dios tienes talento con los niños, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando tengas uno propio- comento rose a lo que yo hice una mueca que la muy perceptiva alice noto

_ muero de hambre ¡EMMETT! ¿Las hamburguesas están listas?

_SI

_GEN…

_ Alice cullen yo no te enseñe esos modales si tienes algo que decirle a tu hermano ve y díselo no lo grites

_ hay mamà no me regañes

_ hey nenas ya no discutan que aquí esta su hombre- aseguro emmett parándose aun lado de rose al mas puro estilo del capitán América

_ emmett no digas estupideces, no quiero que Alex se avergüence

_ Hey el no se avergüenza el me admira y además ya tiene novia ¿verdad amiguito?

_ papá- reprocho Alex que se había sentado a un lado de mí al igual que edward

_ Amanda se a quedado dormida- susurro edward en mi oído y yo agache mi mirada para corroborar lo que me había dicho

_ no me di cuenta

_ la pondré en su cuna dámela

_ se despertara mejor dime donde esta y yo la llevo

_ te acompaño

_ Bueno pero vamos antes de que lleguen todos ala mesa- edward y yo entramos ala casa y el me condujo por las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto al final del pasillo del segundo piso

_ es aquí

_ es muy lindo- asegure cuando deje ala pequeña Amanda en su cuna

_ era el cuarto de alice, solo que mi madre lo adecuo para la bebe

_ Tu mamà tiene buen gusto- dije tomando el intercomunicador libre y encendía el del cuarto

_ Vamonos ya

_ espera

_ ¿Para que?

_quiero intentar algo, pero no te muevas vale

_ vale

_ cierra los ojos

_ ¿para que?

_ solo hazlo- y así tal como me lo pidió lo hice cerré mis ojos y deje que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer

_ Edward

_ Shhh- fue algo extraño lo que sentí, por que su aliento se sentía cerca de mí, y entonces sin previo aviso sus labios estaban sobre los míos, regalándome la sensación más tortuosa y la más placentera pero claro que no duro mucho gracias a mí

_ Edward por favor- dije al separarlo de mí

_ Yo lo siento, es solo que

_ no te disculpes-si no lo hagas soy yo la que no puede besara a nadie por que tiende a recordar su estupido pasado

_ vamos al jardín

_ Si es lo mejor-edward y yo bajamos al jardín donde ya toda su familia estaban sentados ala mesa, sin mayor contratiempo la comida fue maravillosa, la familia de edward fue muy amable con migo pero pues no todo es color de rosa lo peor llego cuando llegamos a casa

_ Bella, lo del beso lo siento enserio

_ya te dije que no te disculpes, por que si a disculpas nos vamos entonces yo te debo una a ti por no poder dejar mis miedos atrás

_ Si, bueno no el punto es que yo debo de ser paciente

_ Y lo eres y te lo agradezco, pero ahora debo de ir a dormir por que mañana tengo algo muy importante que hacer así que buenas noches

_ buenas noches- camine hacia mi habitación y me encerré en ella, solo para tirarme en la cama y quebrarme la cabeza pensando en como iba a hacer para superar esto….

* * *

**algo loco el cap pero en fin prometo dejarles las fotos en mi perfil **

**los quiero y dejen sus reviewes **

**los quiero a todos un besooo y adios **


	8. celos y metidas de pata

**los personajes son de sm yo solo juego con ellos**

**hoy no hay cancion pero si saben de una que le quede al cap me la dicen **

* * *

**Celos y metidas de pata**

Edward pov

_ soy un idiota, bueno idiota es poco

_ hay hermanito apenas te das cuenta- canturreo alice mientras acomodaba a mi pequeña sobrina en su bambinito

_sabes duende no eres de ayuda te acabo de decir que la bese y que ella se sintió mal por ello y tu me sales con estupideces

_ hay edward por que no te quieres dar cuenta de que bella se sintió mal por que algo le pasa y no lo puede esternar o que se yo- mierda había olvidado que mi hermana es muy perspicaz

_ Mira alice cullen te voy a decir que le paso a bella pero si le dices que fui yo te asesino

_ sabes para quejarte de que el personal del hospital es muy comunicativo tu también lo eres, pero igual cuéntame Amanda y yo somos todo oídos – rodé los ojos pero necesitaba contarle a alice para poder encontrar una solución, mientras iba contándole lo que le paso a bella los ojos de mi hermana se iban llenando de lagrimas

_alice, ¿estas bien?

_ No, no estoy bien ¿y sabes por que?, por que se supone que yo también soy amiga de bella y ella sabe que puede hablar con migo que podría ayudarla a encontrar la solución, pero no, no lo hace- soltó mi hermana derramando las lagrimas que contenía

_ Duende no te pongas así Nisiquiera a mi me dice lo que le pasa

_ es que no es lo mismo, ella te quiere y tu a ella y no me vas a negar que ella siente que no es buena para ti

_si me lo ha dicho, ¿pero tu como sabes eso?

_ como terapeuta veo estos casos muy seguido, por eso no entiendo por que carajos no me dijiste nada

_ no podía alice, esto que te acabo de contar lo se desde que llego al hospital por haber intentado suicidarse

_ ¿todo ese tiempo ha pasado y no se ha hecho nada?

_ Si, y lo peor es que ella sabe que necesita terapia pero no quiere que la ayude

_ es que esto no es algo que se le diga ala persona que uno quiere, así que aunque ella no quiera tendrá que hablar con migo

_ alice no hagas idioteces, además si se entera que te dije algo me odiara- solté al ver lo decidida que estaba mi hermana a ir a hablar con bella

_ esta bien, usare la psicología, con ella para que poco a poco me vaya diciendo

_ ¿que te tipo de psicología?-pregunte con pánico al escuchar la loca idea de mi hermana

_ Que te importa- grito ocasionando que Amanda se despertara llorando

_ Por tu culpa se despertó mi hija

_ ¿yo que hice?

_ nada, ese es el punto nunca haces nada, ahora ten cuídala en lo que yo voy al tocador y me arreglo el maquillaje

_ Tu madre esta loca- le dije a Amanda que yacía en mis brazos y me miraba con cara de no entender nada pero Alos 3 meses ¿Quién entiende al mundo?

_ creo que ella lo sabe- sonreí, sonreí ante el hecho de escuchar la dulce voz de bella detrás mío

_hey

_ Hola edward, hola hermosa

_ Si quiérala más a ella

_ no seas celos- aseguro bella antes de cargara a Amanda y sentarse en una silla al lado mío

_ ¿y alice?

_ En el tocador

_ Genial, por que quiero decirte algo

_ ¿que le quieres decir a mi hermano, que no me puedas decir a mi?- ruño mi hermana que se acercaba a su silla

_ no es que no te puedas enterar es que tiene que ver con mi estadía en la casa de tu hermano

_ ¿que tiene?-pregunte con pánico

_ nada es solo que, bueno…me preguntaba si no te molesta ¿Qué reduzca un poco de lo que te doy de renta claro si tu quieres?

_ hay es eso, bella si no me quieres dar nada no lo hagas ya te dije que no me importa

_ no, no me has entendido

_tu tampoco te haz explicado muy bien

_ alice cállate- grite a mi hermana ocasionando que medio restaurante volteara a vernos

_ Edward alice tiene razón no me he explicado bien así que comenzare de nuevo, lo que yo te quiero decir es que entrare de nuevo a la universidad, para cursar el ultimo semestre de literatura, pero para hacerlo necesito pagara el 45% que mi beca no cubre y para eso tendría que reducir un poco mis gastos y el gasto mas fuerte que tengo es el de….-bella seguía hablando pero yo la había dejado de escuchar y no es que sea mal educado es que mi mente aun no procesaba el fantástico hecho de que ella aya decidido retomar un poco de su vida anterior

_ ¿y que dice?

_que es fantástico, y que no te preocupes por eso del dinero

_enserio

_ Si, lo digo muy enserio- bella me regalo una de esas escasas sonrisas que de vez encunado compartía con migo cuando un grito ahogado nos asusto

_¿alice por que gritas?

_ Por que esto es genial, al fin bella esta retomando su vida

_ no me trapees – advirtió bella alo que yo me reí abiertamente

_ no te estoy dando terapia solo digo que es fantástico y que este es el primer paso para retomar tu vida completa

_ Em ¿y jasper?- pregunto bella ignorando el comentario de alice

_ aquí estoy- contesto jasper mientras su hija se desvivía por el

_ Hola amor- si estuvieran aquí estarían muertos de la risa al ver lo estupido que se ve jasper haciéndole cariños a su hija pero en fin yo no soy padre no puedo entenderlo, pero en fin la tarde en el restaurante estuvo mas que bien, bella se veía feliz y yo estaba feliz con el simple hecho de verla sonreír

_ ¿cuando tienes que ir ala universidad?- no pude evitar preguntarle cuando estuvimos en casa, tomando té sentados en el sillón

_ mañana empiezo

_tan pronto

_ Edward llevo un mes haciendo los trámites

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

_quería darte la sorpresa

_ mmm, vaya que me la haz dado, pero ahora dime ¿Qué carrera es?

_ Música

_ ¿cantas?- ella negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a aclarar la situación

_ toco el piano desde los dos años- señor de los cielos por que no la pusiste en mi camino antes de que ese desgraciado apareciera en su vida

_ tocas el piano, ¿tienes algún otra monería que deba conocer?

_ No, ¿Por qué?

_ Por que yo también toco el piano

_ ¿enserio?

_ si, de hecho ven quiero mostrarte algo

_ ¿que?-pregunto escéptica

_ solo acompáñame vale-demande parado frente a ella y tendiéndole una mano

_bueno vale- dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndose de pie a un lado mío

_¿a donde vamos?

_ shhh- fue todo lo que le dije mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los cuartos de la casa

_¿ que hacemos aquí?

_ no te are nada- dije abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso

_ Eso ya lo se, pero ¿Qué…-se quedo muda al momento en que yo encienda la luz y vio el piano que se encontraba en medio de la habitación

_e… edward, es hermoso

_ Lo se

_¿de quien era?-pregunto acercándose a el y comenzando a acariciar las teclas con sus finos dedos

_ De mi abuela

_¿puedo?

_ si claro adelante- bella se sentó frente al piano y así sin más comenzó a tocar, me deje llevar por la música perdiendo la noción de lo que mi cuerpo hacia algo extraño por que de repente me encontraba sentado al lado de bella viéndola dejándose llevar por la música hasta que termino la sonata

_ eso fue lo más hermoso que he escuchado

_ gracias- salimos del cuarto y ambos nos dimos las buenas noches ya que mañana seria un gran día para bella.

**Semanas después **

**_ **Jean, Jean –gritaba desesperado

_¿mande?

_ tengo mas consultas

_ No su última consulta cancelo así que si desea ya se puede ir

_ si ya lo se gracias- deje a Jean en mi consultorio y corrí por los pasillos lo mas rápido que pude para llegar a tiempo por bella deseaba tanto verla, y si se que suena como si fuera mi novia o algo así pero aunque no lo sea cada día que pasa me enamoro mas de ella. Me encontraba esperando a bella cuando una imagen un tanto perturbadora, bella besando a un tipo en la mejilla, si no es para tanto, o al menos no lo seria si a mi me dejara mínimo abrazarla, bella camino hacia al auto y yo Nisiquiera me moleste en bajarme a abrirle la puerta

_ Hola

_ hola- conteste de lo mas seco he indiferente

_¿pasa algo? –como si no fuera muy obvio que estoy mas que encabronado

_ no nada- dije poniendo en marcha el auto y acelerando para hacer mas corto el camino

_¿edward te pasa algo?-volvió a insistir bella en cuanto llegamos a casa

_ No, bueno si-conteste no dispuesto a quedar como idiota

_¿que te pasa?

_ ¿Por qué?

_¿por que?,¿Qué?

_¿por que no me permites abrazarte, Nisiquiera besarte en la mejilla?

_¿que?

_ ya me escuchaste,¿Por qué?

_am, ya te lo dije necesito tiempo, tengo que superar esto- solté una amarga carcajada al escuchar eso de nuevo

_¿de que te ríes?

_ De que con migo si necesitas tiempo pero con el tipo al que te vi besar ¿no?, sabes que ya me harte- bella abrió la boca para intentar articular palabra pero al parecer no podía y lo único que atino hacer fue darse la vuelta y correr hacia su habitación dejándome con solo con el coraje encima no se cuanto tiempo paso solo se que los pasos de bella se escuchaban por el pasillo y al llegar ala sala me sorprendí de verla con maletas en mano

_¿que haces?

_ me largo, para ya no hartarte con mis miedos y traumas

_¿que?

_ Lo que escuchaste, dime ¿cuando puedo venir por lo demás?

_ No te iras

_ ese no es tu problema así que mañana vengo por lo demás- espeto pasando por un lado mío y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Creo que me tomo como un buen rato entender que bella se había ido y así como Salí de mi letargo abrí la puerta y corrí hacia la calle pero nada ni rastros de ella y entonces entendí había metido la pata y todo por mis celos….

* * *

**que tal les gusto o no? **

**dejen sus reviewss**

**un saludo a **

**.cullen **


	9. vuelve

**los personajes son de sm lo demás es mio que lo disfruten **

**vuelve de ricky martin **

Vuelve  
que sin ti la vida se me va  
oh, vuelve  
que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
oh, vuelve  
nadie ocupara tu lucar  
Sobra tanto espacio  
si no estas  
no paso un minuto sin pensar  
sin ti la vida lentamente se me va

* * *

**Vuelve (continuación de celos y metidas de pata)**

Edward pov

¿Qué coño hago?, ¿que coño hago? Pensaba mientras me despeinaba el cabello aun más y gritaba a los cielos por que esto me pasaba a mí y creo que aparentemente dios estaba de mi parte por que mi móvil empezó a sonar y con la inocencia de un niño conteste creyendo que era bella

_ ¿bella donde estas?

_ yo no soy bella soy alice

_ ¿hay que quieres?

_ ¿que ha pasado con bella?

_ ¿que quieres?-pregunte desesperado

_ ¿que me digas donde carajos esta bella?

_ No se

_¿como que no sabes?

_ si no se, discutimos y tomo sus malestar y se fue-admití cual niño pillado en una mentira

_EDWARD CULLEN ERES UN IDIOTA

_YA LO SE

_ sabes que voy para aya

_ No alic….- malditasea me corto la llamada pero en realidad si necesitaba la maquiavélica mente de mi hermana para encontrar a bella regrese a casa y juro que para lo único que dio mi mente fue para llamar a emmett

_ diga

_rose, soy edward

_ Edward ¿Qué hay?

_ Nada nuevo de casualidad ¿estas mi hermano?

_ Si, déjame lo llamo – mi adorada cuñada rose le paso el teléfono a mi hermano y yo espere a que este contestara

_ mmm, más te vale que sea importante por que estoy comiendo

_es demasiado importante, bella se fue de la casa y no se donde esta- escuche como mi hermano se atragantaba y los golpes que rose le daba en la espalda

_ ¿Cómo que se fue?

_ si se fue es que discutimos y entonces tomo sus cosas y se fue

_ ere un idiota

_ ya lo se ¿puedes venir?

_vamos para aya- al igual que alice ni se despidió y solo se limito a colgar el teléfono. Estaba pensando en donde podía estar bella pero no se me ocurría nada, según ella su casa la estaba rematando el banco, no tenia familiares con quien ir y new york era una ciudad muy grande, tratando de encontrar una solución me encontraba cuando los gritos en la puerta me avisaron que alice había llegado

_ grandísimo idiota abre la puerta- estoy seguro que en otro momento le hubiera contestado de muy mal modo pero en este momento me merecía todo lo que me dijera, camine hacia la puerta para abrirle a alice y gran sorpresa me lleve al ver a jasper, emmett, rose, y mis sobrinos en la puerta

_ pasen- mi hermana no se lo pensó y creo que de no haberme quitado de su camino hubiera terminado en el piso y con ella pasando sobre mi con sus zapatos de tacón de 12 cm.

_ ¿que le hiciste?- grito alice aventándome un cojin el cual yo alcance a esquivar

_ nos peleamos

_ ¿por que motivo?

_ Yo em… yo le reclame algo sin importancia

_ Si, claro solo a tú le reclamarías por algo que no tiene importancia- mi hermana empezó a alegar sin parar hasta que la voz de rose se escucho entre su barullo

_esto no ayuda a bella

_ ¿y que se supone que hay que hacer?-pregunto alice sarcástica y mirándome con furia

_salir a buscarla

_ no tengo idea de donde este

_ tu nunca tienes idea de nad…

_ Alice eso no ayuda-la interrumpió rose_ no importa que no tengas idea emmett y jasper te ayudaran a buscarla mientras nosotras nos quedamos aquí por si regresa ¿ok?

_ Nosotras no yo voy con ellos

_ Alice tu te quedas y ya- mi hermana no replico aunque me dedico una mirada de tráela de regreso o sino te mato antes de irnos, ya una ves fuera de la casa nos asignamos los sitios jasper buscaría cerca de su antigua casa, con su compañera de trabajo Ángela, emmett en los hospitales y albergues y yo en su antiguo trabajo y en los parques

_¿emmett has tenido suerte?- pregunte ya que teníamos nuestros móviles enlazados en una llamada

_ No en los hospitales albergues y morgues no así nadie con la descripción de bella ¿y tu jasper? Haz tenido suerte

_ no en cerca de su antigua casa no estaba y con su compañera de trabajo tampoco ¿edward, enserio no tienes idea de donde esta?

_ no, no tengo idea- grite frustrado

_ piensa algún lugar a donde le guste ir cuando tenga problemas- y entonces lo recordé

_ Ya se donde esta…….-

* * *

**Bella pov**

Estupido cullen, estupida yo, estupida vida, ¿alguien más me falto de insultar?, pero en fin que esperaba que edward me esperara toda la vida obviamente no el es un hombre normal con necesidades, y yo, yo solo soy una chica traumatizada que tiene miedo de que le vuelva a pasar otra tragedia en su vida, pero eso que lo que importa es lo que me dijo que me dolió hasta el alma, pero claro como al no le importa, por eso ahora me encontraba aquí donde todo empezó pensando en como le iba hacer para no morirme de frió y sobre todo ¿Qué iba a hacer sin el? Si estoy encabronada pero aun así lo extraño y mucho y eso que apenas han pasado unas cuantas horas extraño su aroma, sus estupideces, su voz

_ Bella- esta bien debo de extrañarlo mucho por que ya alucino su voz

_ Bella – me estoy volviendo loca ya escucho su voz detrás mío

_ bella por favor voltea- ok esto no es locura, ni tampoco inventiva por que se que mi imaginación no daba para mucho así que decidí encarar la realidad y me di la vuelta

_ ¿que haces aquí?

_ vine a buscarte

_ ¿para que?, ¿tienes algo mas que decirme?

_ Bella, yo

_ no digas que lo sientes por favor

_ Ok no lo diré solo, regresa con migo a casa por favor

_ ¿queee?, claro que no, no pienso regresar- si lo extrañaba pero también tenia orgullo y mucho

_por favor vuelve con migo-insistió

_ No y vete ya no quiero hartarte con mis problemas

_ Bella, entendedme lo dije en un momento de enojo y por que no decirlo celos- celos bueno este niño no se daba cuenta de que dentro de todos mis traumas nada mas tengo ojos para el ¿o que?

_ mira ya déjalo así, no quiero saber ni motivos ni razones solo déjame en paz

_ Si te dejo en paz a donde iras

_ no es asunto tuyo

_bella, es tarde mínimo hoy quédate en casa y tratemos de arreglar las cosas

_ No hay nada que arreglar tu te mereces a una chica sin problemas emocionales

_ no digas eso

_ es enserio

_ no, no es enserio así que vamos a casa- yo negué con la cabeza, ya que el coraje y la tristeza no me dejaban pensar

_bell`s por favor- dijo haciendo ese puchero de perrito mojado mas tierno que el de jake así que no me pude negar

_ Solo esta noche por que mañana me largo- el suspiro resignado pero asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto con migo al lado

_ en cuanto lleguemos a casa tenemos que hablar

_ no, ya no tenemos nada de que hablar

_ si tenemos y ahora abróchate el cinturón por que conduciré muy rápido- hice lo que me dijo y vaya que condujo rápido por que llegamos en 20 minutos a casa

_ Edward la trajiste- ¿Qué rayos hacia alice aquí?

_ Si aquí esta- dijo cediéndome el paso para que entrara por ultima vez ala casa

_ Bella, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te paso nada?

_ alice estoy bien

_ Genial por que tenemos que hablar

_ alice no creo...- edward comenzó a tratar de persuadir a alice pero esta lo interrumpió

_ tu cállate- le dijo a edward mientras me jalaba del brazo y me llevaba hasta mi habitación sin antes gritarle a rose

_ rosalie hale de cullen ven aquí rápido- los pasos de rose se escucharon tras de nosotras y las tres entramos a mi habitación

_ ¿Qué paso con edward?

_ nada- respondí no queriendo hablar del tema

_ Bella, no somos entupidas sabemos que algo paso, pero creo que no tienes la suficiente confianza para hablar al respecto de eso con nosotras- esta familia es experta en le chantaje ¿o que?

_ alice no es eso

_ ¿entonces?

_ es algo complicado

_ creo que mi capacidad mental y la de rose pueden con ello

_ ¿seguras que quieren escuchar esto?- ambas asintieron y a mi no me quedo mas remedio que decirles todo siguiendo el consejo de sam de empezar a hablar con alguien y de ir a terapia y yo quería que mi terapeuta fuera alice

_ Bien para entender que paso, con edward esta noche y por que he tomado la decisión de irme es por lo siguiente, hace ya casi dos años que mis padres murieron, eso ya lo saben lo que no saben es que ese día me paso otra cosa- comencé a relatarle todo con lujo todo el ultimo año de mi vida hasta estos casi 10 meses, cuando termine de explicar el por que edward se había molestado el por que yo había besado a sam y el por decidía irme alce el rostro y pude ver a rose y a alice hechas un mar de llanto

_ Y eso es todo

_ bella tu no puedes irte, no puedes dejar a mi hermano solo el te... el te ama y tu a el

_si, si lo amo pero no soy buena para el y estoy segura de que si yo me voy el va a ser feliz

_ haber, si tu te vas lo vas a matar lentamente sobre lo de que no eres buena, yo te voy a hacer creer lo contrario

_ ¿como?

_ te are ver que lo paso no fue tu culpa y que lo puedes dejar atrás si tú quieres claro- mi fuero interno se debatía en una indescriptible marea de emociones por un lado tenia miedo de no poder seguir con mi vida y por otro amaba a edward y no quería perderlo por lo que la decisión estaba tomada

_ ¿cuando empezamos?- alice suspiro y se limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano antes de abrazarme

_ Mañana mismo si tu quieres pero me tienes que prometer que vas a poner de tu parte ¿ok?

_ te lo prometo ahora por favor quieren decirle a edward que venga necesito hablar con el- ambas asintieron y antes de salir de la habitación rose se acerco y me dijo algo al oído que me hizo sonreír, espere uno minutos y los golpes en la puerta me indicaron que era el momento de hablar con el

_ pasa- la puerta se abrió dejando ala vista a mi cielo personal

_ Alice y rose dijeron que querías hablar con migo

_ Si, por favor ven y siéntate- dije palmeando la cama

_ ¿de que quieres hablar?-pregunto con un poco de melancolía en la voz

_ quiero explicarte lo que viste

_ no es necesario

_ Para mi si, ¿puedo?- el solo se limito a asentir

_ el chico al que bese se llama sam uley y esta comprometido con emily un amigo al que conozco desde hace mucho y si te preguntaras donde estaba el cuando todo esto me paso, el estaba con su familia en Arizona y hace dos meses volvió y se entero de la muerte de mis padres el y su prometida emily fueron a buscarme a casa pero como yo ya no vivo hay no sabían donde mas buscarme y pues ahora recién nos encontramos en la universidad y al sacar el tema de james no pude mas y le conté todo y lo único que atino a hacer fue aconsejarme que fuera feliz y buscara terapia, lo quiero como un hermano nada mas- eso fue lo ultimo que atine a decir antes de que ambos soltáramos un suspiro

_ ¿solo amigos?

_ nada mas- asegure

_soy un idiota, te marcharas por mi culpa y resulta que solo son amigos

_ Hey, sobre ese punto ¿me dejarías quedarme aquí?- pregunte no muy segura de su respuesta

_ Mi bell`s no tienes por que preguntarlo sabes que si- aclaro haciendo ademán de querer abrazarme pero se detuvo

_ hazlo

_ ¿que?

_ abrázame- respondí con voz quebrada alo que el respondió de inmediato

_te quiero y perdóname por favor

_ perdóname tú a mí y sabes algo

_ ¿que?- era ahora de decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había ignorado

_ te amo….

* * *

**que les parecio espero les guste un monton y si no pues no me lo digan **

**un beso y gracias por los comentarios que me dejan la verdad me suben el animo un buen **

**un saludo a . cullen **

**adiosssss**


	10. Cuidando a mi sobrina

los personajes no son mios la hisotria si

hoy si les dejo canción un beso a todos y disfruten el cap

**por besarte de lu**

Por besarte  
mi vida cambiaria en un segundo  
tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino  
besame y solo asi podre tenerte  
eternamente en mi mente 

**

* * *

Cuidando a mi sobrina**

Edward pov

2 meses desde que mi bella me había confesado que ella también me amaba dos meses desde que estaba llenado a terapia con alice y debo decir que era otra completamente era mas alegre y ya casi no ponía barreras entre nosotros, bueno no se si las ponga por que como dije al principio la pensaba esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista

_bell`s ¿Qué quieres de navidad?

_ nada, sin regalos soy feliz- bueno en eso de las compras y regalos seguía siendo la misma

_ Mmm y si te regalo un maserati

_ no te atrevas

_ ¿por que?, tu elegirías el color y el modelo

_ El que tú tengas un Aston Matrin no quiere decir que yo necesite un maserati

_ ¿un volvo?

_ Edward

_ Ok, ok un audi- bella me miro enarqueado una ceja y yo supe que el tema estaba finalizado

_ ¿rose ya salio de cuarentena?

_ Si

_ genial eso quiere decir que podré ver al pequeño kellan

_ Em si

_ Genial

_ Estas loca

_ ya sabía

_ Ok- dije dando por finalizado el tema de mi cuñada y mi nuevo sobrino genial otro bebe

_pasaremos las fiestas en casa de mi madre,

_ Ok

_ Y espero tengas energía

_ ¿por que?

_ mañana iremos por los regalos

_ no prefieres que me quede- entrecerré los ojos y ella de inmediato me regalo una sonrisa

_ Ok ¿a que hora tengo que estar lista?

_ Alas 9

_ ok entonces tenemos 3 horas antes de irme a dormir

_ ¿para que?-pregunte desconcertado

_ ¿quieres dar un paseo?

_ Me encan…

_ ¡EDWARD!- maldición alice acababa de llegar, le dedique una sonrisa a bella antes de ir a abrirle a mi hermana

_ ¿Qué quieres?-pregunte medio molesto

_ Hermanito como ya se que tu me adoras ya que mamà no esta ¿puedes cuidar a Amanda hasta el martes en la noche?

_ ¿yo?-pregunte con miedo

_ Si tu

_ Pero… yo no tengo nada aquí para cuidar a un bebe, no tengo cuna ni nada

_ No la necesitas ¿si?- voltee a ver a bella en busca de apoyo pero ella solo se encogió de hombros

_ alice, ¿Por qué tengo que cuidarla yo?

_ Por que es tu sobrina y por que jasper y yo viajaremos hoy

_ ¿a donde?

_ A Texas ¿algo mas que quieras saber?

_por que no la llevan

_ Por que esta muy chiquita pero si no quieres cuidarla esta bien iré con emmett haber si el si quiere cuidar a su sobrina aunque tenga la responsabilidad de cuidar a un pequeño bebe…- mi hermana soltaba una palabra tras otra y a mí me impresionada que pudiera hacerlo sin respirar

_ Ok alice la cuidare pero ya cállate- mi hermana comenzó a dar saltitos y a gritar como loca

_ Alice cállate, ¿cuanto tiempo la cuidare?- gruñí mientras alice le daba a bella a Amanda que estaba dormida

_ Solo tres días

_ Bien

_ok entonces aquí esta su maletita con ropa, formula, pañales, biberones, fotos mías y de jasper a y su bambinito y carreola

_ Alice ¿solo serán tres días?-le reproche mientras tomaba todas las cosas

_ Si lo se pero aun así la vamos a extrañar mucho por que nunca me he separado de ella

_ entonces no te vayas

_ este es el regalo de navidad mío y de jasper así que no puedo cancelarlo- mi hermana tenia los ojitos lloroso y jasper estaba parado con los ojos y puños cerrados, cosa que me hizo mucha gracias

_ok bella y yo la cuidaremos bien ¿verdad?- bella asintió mientras arrullaba a mi sobrina

_ Ok, em nosotros nos tenemos que ir

_ Si esta bien- decía mientras los acompañaba ala puerta

_ edward la bañas antes de dormirla, le pones sus cremitas de lavanda y le pones la pijama, le cantas y la acuestas en su bambinito, la acuestas de lado que no se te olvide

_ Alice ya se lo que tengo que hacer y ahora váyanse ya que se les ara tarde-alice seguía diciendo cosas mientras yo prácticamente la empujaba ala puerta

_ te llamare en cuanto llegue

_ Si adiós- dije antes de cerrar la puerta del taxi

_ ¿ya se fueron?

_ si- dije antes de voltearme y ver que Amanda se había despertado y tenia su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de bella mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda

_se despertó en cuanto dejo de escuchar la voz de alice

_ me imagino- dije acariciando la mejilla de Amanda que me miraba con los ojitos llenos de sueño

_tenemos que bañarla antes de dormirla -

_ Esta bien-ahora bella y yo nos encontrábamos en la cocina bañando a Amanda quien se encontraba jugando con el agua y salpicándonos con sus manitas y haciendo pucheritos

_ edward quieres llevar las cosas de Amanda a mi cuarto por favor

_ ¿dormirá con tigo?

_ claro amenos que quieras medio dormir- me lo pensé un momento pero al final negué con la cabeza

_ Si eso me pensé, ahora lleva sus cosas a mi cuarto en lo que yo la saco del agua- yo asentí y comencé a caminar ala sala dejando a bella y Amanda en la cocina. Me sentía raro de estar en la habitación de bella dejando cosas de bebe es como si hubiéramos tenido uno pero sin los 9 meses de espera, espera y de pronto mi mente comenzó a divagar en como seria tener un hijo con ella aunque mis fantasías no duraron mucho

_edward, ¿te pasa algo?

_ he no, no nada- dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa

_ok, entonces ayúdame a cambiarla- mas que ayudar a bella era un espectador embelesado en ver como se desenvolvía en el cuidado de bebes, se veía tan tierna platicando con Amanda.

_ Bien ya esta lista ahora hay que dormirla

_ Bueno esa es la parte difícil ella se duerme mientras le cantan- mire como la cara de bella se transformaba en sorpresa pero al final asintió

_ ¿Qué le cantaremos?

_ me se una cancion pero necesito tu ayuda así que ven- seguí a bella y a Amanda hasta el estudio donde estaba el piano

_ ¿que hacemos aquí?

_siéntate y toca

_necesito que cantes para saber que tocar- bella suspiro pero asintió antes de cantar tomeel ritmo de la cancion enseguida mientras la voz de bella arrullaba a mi pequeñita pero aun así no se dormía

_ no se duerme

_y ¿Qué hacemos?

_no se- Amanda empezó a llorar mientras bella la arrullaba pero no funcionaba

_ ¿que hacemos?-volví a preguntar

_trae una manta y su carreola

_ ¿para que?

_tráelo- Salí del cuarto y corrí por la carreola de Amanda

_aquí esta

_ Bien vamonos

_ ¿a donde?- bella no me respondo, solo se limito a caminar hasta la puerta de la entrada y salir y ahora aquí estamos en parque que esta cerca de la casa con una Amanda muy despierta

_ ¿cual es el fin de estar aquí?

_que Amanda se duerma

_ No se dormirá

_bueno, tienes algo que hacer ¿o que?

_ No ahora que lo pienso no

_ bueno entonces sentémonos en esa banca de aya y leámosle- yo asentí y ahora nos encontrábamos aquí sentados bajo la luz de una farola leyéndole Berenice algo no muy apto para bebes pero que estaba funcionando estábamos tan sumidos en la lectura que la voz de una pareja de ancianos nos sobre salto

_ mira que lindos se ven, me recuerdan a nosotros con suset- aun con la luz de la farola pude ver como bella se sonrojaba mientras yo pasaba uno de mis brazos por su hombro y la atraía hacia mí mientras le sonreía ala pareja

_ ya se durmió la pondré en la carreola para irnos

_ok

_bell`s ¿te molesto lo que dijeron esas personas?-pregunte al recordar la manera en la que se alejo rápidamente de mi y la forma distante en la que estaba actuando ahora la verdad es que a veces no la entendía

_ emm, no claro que no me molesto

_entonces que tienes

_ Nada-me pare en seco y ella también se paro

_ ¿que pasa?-pregunto ella

_ nada- dije frunciendo el ceño mientras bella reía

_ De que te ríes

_ De que te ves adorable- mierda, me voy a ir al infierno por esto pero que mas da, me estaba muriendo por besarla otra vez, y así lo hice puse una mano en su cintura y la atraje a mi viendo en sus ojos un brillo hermoso que me hizo tomar la decisión final, de besarla, sus labios tenían un sabor único, el beso era suave, tierno, acompasado, como si sus labios estuvieran hechos para amoldarse a los míos, comencé a dejar cortos besos en sus labios ya que la falta de aire pasaba factura y así con nuestras frentes unidas y la respiración errática ardí los ojos para encontrarme con una sonriente bella

_ gracias- le susurre y ella sonrió con mas ganas, ya era tarde y comenzada hacer frió así que muy a mi pesar separe mi frente de la de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, ¿Quién iba a decir que tener que cuidar a Amanda de sorpresa iba a ser algo bueno?

* * *

**algo cursi el cap pero dejen sus comentarios aaa y rezen para que pase fisica y asi pueda ir al concierto fr mago de oz**

**un beso a todos y pues esperen el otro cap adiozzz**


	11. cena de navidad

** Cena de navidad**

**

* * *

**

ey hoy si, si ,si hay cancion para el cap jajaja eso que pero en fin hay le va

**abrázame de camila ****tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido que estoy desesperado según mis latidos no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor y antes de perder de vista mi camino quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino es junto a ti mi amor Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…**

* * *

**Bella pov**

7 de la mañana el despertador sonaba, ¿a quien se le ocurre poner el despertador alas 7 de la mañana? Así a mi, decidí dormirme un rato mas ya que en toda la noche había dormido poco cuidando ala pequeña Amanda, ¡Amanda! ¿Dónde esta?, me levante de la cama asustada ¿Qué donde se había metido una bebe de 5 meses? Y entonces la vi la pequeña notita que estaba en el lado de la cama donde estaba Amanda

__te vemos en la cocina_-di un fuerte suspiro al menos Amanda estaba con edward y jake no se la había comido no, no es cierto el es incapaz de comerse a Amanda creo pero en fin me pare de la cama con pereza fui al cuarto de baño y minutos después Salí para dirigirme ala cocina y toparme con la imagen mas tierna que puede existir

_ Bien Amanda tenemos que tener todo listo, para cuando llegue bella- como contestación la pequeña di un gritito y comenzó a reír se veían tan lindos edward con Amanda en brazos y ella riendo por sus ocurrencias

_ Si así es pequeña, yo también la quiero mucho- bien ya es tiempote entrar

_ ¿a quien quieres mucho?-pregunte haciéndome la tonta mientras me acercaba para tomar en brazos a Amanda y que edward sirviera el desayudo

_ A ti- le sonreí era completamente lindo y tierno

_ Yo también te quiero, pero ahora dime ya le ¿preparaste el biberón a Amanda?

_ Si, aquí esta- Amanda estiro sus bracitos en cuanto vio le biberón y edward y yo empezamos a reír estábamos desayunando en silencio los tres cuando sonó el teléfono

_ Yo contesto- me pare de la silla con Amanda en brazos y fui a contestar

_ diga

_ bella soy alice, ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?

_hola alice- vi como edward rodeaba los ojos y las incontables risitas que soltaba asían que sus hombros temblaran y que Amanda lo viera divertida

_bella

_ Em si Amanda este bien, de hecho esta con edward

_ hay que lindo, bien em mañana volvemos pero no volvemos solos, dile a edward que mis suegros y mi cuñada andy y su novio también Irán para que le diga a mama

_ok yo le digo- alice colgó el teléfono sin esperar a que me despidiera de ella

_ Adiós- susurre al teléfono

_ ¿que paso?-pregunto edward desde la mesa

_ Em pues así en resumen nada importante solo me dijo que le dijeras a tu mama que la familia de tu cuñado viene para las fiestas

_ ¿que tanta familia?

_ Sus padres, andy creo a y el novio de ella- edward trago en seco

_ ¿pasa algo malo con ellos?

_ No

_ ¿entonces?

_ Veras, los padres de jasper son tranquilos como el, pero la hermana es alice en pequeño creo que es mas compradora compulsiva que alice pero aun así me cae bien

_ Yo pensé que era otra cosa

_ ¿como que?

_ nada olvídalo- después de desayunar de lavar los platos, de bañarnos, de vestir a Amanda, de preparar sus cosas y de dejar a jake en el jardín salimos hacia el centro de los angeles

_ ¿chanel?, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunte no muy convencida

_ comprando regalos

_ huy- entramos en la tienda y yo, yo solo me senté en una de las sillas que estaban hay jugando con Amanda

_ no quieres nada ¿enserio?

_ De aquí no

_ ¿por que?

_las palabras caro y ostentoso te suenan- edward comenzó a reír mientras yo me ganaba una mirada furibunda de la dependienta ya que por mi culpa no iba obtener 800 dólares mas de comisión, pero en fin 14 tiendas y como 7000 dólares gastado mas llegamos a una tienda de antigüedades

_ ¿antigüedades?

_te juro que es la ultima tienda además no entiendo esa necedad tuya por no querer regalos

_ No es que no los quiera es que no los encuentro necesarios y volviendo al tema de la tienda mas te vale que sea la ultima por que ya me canse y al parecer Amanda ya se durmió- edward rió mientras me habría la puerta para pasar ala tienda, floreros de cristal cortado, espadas del siglo 16 esa era de jasper, un anillo de amatista un collar de corazón

_ Edward no crees que es mucho

_ no, es poco con lo que mi familia y tú se merecen

_ Estas loco

_ Algo pero al menos no soy grinsh- me acababa de decir grinsh a mi, grinsh a una persona que amaba la navidad bueno la época por que eso de andar comprando regalos y recibirlos no era lo mío, pero bueno al menos ya había terminado de torturarme y ahora estábamos de camino a casa y yo estaba muerta de cansancio y apunto de dormirme cuando al fin llegamos

_ iré a costar a Amanda

_ ve a dormir

_ no tengo que ayudarte con todo lo que trajiste

_ no es necesario mejor duerme

_ ¿enserio?

_ Si

_ Ok- no se como llegue a mí cuarto solo se que tuve extremoso cuidado de poner a Amanda a un lado mío y después tumbarme en la cama para dormir aunque no fue por mucho

_bella, ¿necesitas algo?

_ ¿por que me despiertas?

_por que me gusta hacerte sufrir ¿quieres algo?

_ Si dormir- el rió y después se levanto de la cama para irse pero la verdad es que no querría que se fuera

_ Hey no te vayas

_ ¿y entonces que hago?

_quédate aquí

_ Ok me dormiré en el sillón

_ en el sillón no quédate con migo- si parezco niña chiquita pero en fin, edward no me pregunto si podía o quería que me abrazara simplemente se acomodo a un lado mío y me abrazo su calor abrazante hacia que poco a poco fuera entrando en la inconciencia hasta que escuche lo siguiente

_bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-trague en seco el escuchar esas palabras de sus labios hacían que mi corazón se pusiera al mil y solo había una respuesta para esa pregunta

_ Si quiero- susurre solo para que el pudiera escucharme, recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia que el me pego mas a su cuerpo y me susurraba al oído incontables te quieros creo que apenas y dormí por que unos golpes en la puerta nos despertaron

_ yo voy- me susurro edward aunque yo ya estaba despierta

_ quiero verla, ¿Dónde esta?- genial alice había llegado y ahora estaba aquí en mi habitación brincando como loca

_ Hola bella, no es que te moleste pero dame a mi hija- yo asentí y se la entregue y la verdad es que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reírme ya que jasper y alice veían a su hija como si fuera la primera vez.

_ voy con edward, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, con permiso- Salí del cuarto, y camine ala sala solo para ver a edward muy animado platicando con una chica muy linda, y creo que la platica estaba demasiado buena por que Nisiquiera noto que entre en la sala hasta que carraspee  
_ hay bella lo siento ella es andy la hermana de jasper- uf al menos eso me calmaba le tendí la mano y me presente con ella  
_ Mucho gusto, bella swan, la…- me quede callada, como me presentaba ¿como amiga o como novia  
_ ella es mi novia andy- bueno al menos ya no me tenia que debatir en ese asunto, la chica me miro de arriba abajo y luego me tendió la mano  
_ andy hale un gusto-y después de esa pequeña cruza de palabras fui ignorada olímpicamente por los dos  
_y dime cielo, ¿tu novia sabe que fuimos novios?-mierda se me fue el alma al infierno, oh mas abajo  
_ no, aun no llegábamos a esa parte-contesto con demasiada naturalidad cosa que me molesto quien se creía esa linda chica como para venir a echarme en cara que fue novia de edward antes que  
_ em iré ala cocina, con permiso-Salí de la sala tan enojada que no me percate que en la cocina estaba alice, jasper y un chico que no conocía hasta que ella me hablo  
_ Ahhhh  
_ ¿bella te pasa algo?  
_ No nada alice, estoy bien- mentiras quería llorar, llorar de rabia y coraje por que seamos sinceros esa chica andy era mil veces mas linda que yo y tenia muchas posibilidades de que edward hay no quiero ni pensar en eso  
_ voy a mi recamara-grite antes de darme la vuelta y toparme con el tarado de ojos verdes y atrás de el con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro estaba andy

_ ¿a donde vas?  
_ A donde no estés tú- susurre  
_ ¿Qué?  
_ dije que a mi cuarto, por que no me siento bien

_ ¿que te duele?  
_ nada- dije empujándolo y caminado por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto, y cerrando la puerta si me comporto como neurótica pero es que seamos realistas esa chica tenia mas que ofrecerle que yo, bien estaba sentada en la cama cuando alguien entro en mi cuarto sin tocar  
_ ¿ya te sientes bien?  
_ Si edward gracias, creo que solo fue un pequeño mareo o algo así  
_ bien entonces vamos al comedor-¿el comedor?, no creo que sea buena idea pero como buena cobarde me quede callada y aquí estoy viendo, como andy habla de su vida pasada con edward

_ ¿te acuerdas de nuestros paseos, o de cuando ibas a Texas a visitarme?  
_como olvidarlo, eran muy buenos esos momento- bla, bla, bla, eran muy buenos esos momento maldito, tonto, como no dice que los momentos que ha pasado con migo son buenos, pero en fin con tanto aroma agridulce en el ambiente el hambre se me había ido y solo me destinaba a escuchar y a jugar con mi comida  
_ ¿y a que te dedicas?-pregunto edward muy interesado tarado  
_ soy psicóloga, pero en fin ya basta de mi mejor dime tu bella, ¿Qué haces?  
_ estoy apunto de terminar la universidad  
_ vaya, debe ser una carrera muy larga para no haberla terminado ya  
_ tuve que interrumpir mis estudios por problemas personales  
_ Si claro, ¿y que carrera estudias?  
_ Música-ella rió despectivamente aunque yo no le encontraba la gracia alo que acababa de decir, como ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando sus comentarios despectivos, decidí pararme de la mesa  
_ voy a alimentar a jake- no espere respuesta de nadie solo Salí de hay como alma que lleva el demonio hacia el patio trasero y me senté en el columpio esperando a que jake viniera a mi  
_ me están haciendo la existencia difícil y edward ni en cuenta- le contaba a jake que tenía la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas, deje que el tiempo pasara, pues ya que solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas y para variar en vísperas de noche buena lo que significaba que todavía tendría que soportarla mañana empezaba a hacer frió, y tenia que aguantarme por que no quería entrar ala casa y toparme a andy pero hay bueno ya que se vaya al carajo, le ordene a jake que me siguiera y entramos en la casa, que estaba desértica al parecer ya se habían ido eso era bueno no mas edward y esto edward y yo lo otro

_hey hermosa- me susurro edward en el oído

_ ¿que?-conteste no muy animada

_ Mi hermana ya se fue pero me pidió que te dijera que mañana en casa de mi madre alas 10 de la mañana

_ok

_ ¿que tienes?

_ nada- estoy enojada tarado es tengo

_ ¿estas enojada por lo de andy?- que acaso lees mente ¿o que?

_ No, bueno si, es que ella es mas bonita que yo y además tiene mas cosas que ofrecerte

_otra vez con eso- soltó de repente

_entiende tú me das todo con solo estar a mi lado

_no parece-no me dijo mas solo me abrazo y yo deje que lo hiciera necesitaba sentir su calor, y la protección que me regalaban sus brazos

_ ¿vamos a dormir?

_sip-caminamos a su habitación algo raro debo admitir pero que mas da, llegamos a su cama nos metimos en ella y sin mas nos quedamos dormidos amen por eso

**Ala mañana siguiente**

_ ¿tenemos que ir?

_ es tradición que las mujeres de la familia cullen se arreglen en casa de mi madre

_ ¿y yo soy de tu familia?-pregunte inocente solo para hacerlo enojar

_ Eres mi novia así que vamonos ya-reí, por su cara de enojo fingido y después de eso salimos de la casa para ponernos en marcha hacia un día tortuoso con alice a y andy pero todo mal tiene su lado bueno al menos estaría con esme si como si ella me fuera a proteger de los ataques de su ex nuera

_ amor ya llegamos-¿amor?, se golpeo la cabeza ¿verdad?, edward me ofreció su brazo y me ayudo a bajar del auto

_ Edward ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué me pondré? Yo no traigo ropa

_ ese no es problema la duende compro trajes para todos nosotros el tuyo debe de estar arriba

_ ok- edward me encamino hasta la entrada donde una muy contenta esme nos recibió, pero en fin después de casi la mitad del día de ayudar en la cocina llego el tiempo de ir a alistarnos para la cena y por mas que me escondí alice me encontró

_ Bella, no te estoy pidiendo que vayas de compras con migo solo que subas al cuarto de mi madre para maquillarte y pinarte un poco

_ ¿para que?, con brillo labial tengo

_bella no me quieres ver enojada así que sube-ok por las buenas lo que quieran, subí al cuarto de esme y me senté frente al espejo esperando a que alice y rose hicieran su trabajo, todo iba bien hasta

_ ¿alice haz visto a Mario?

_em no, no esta con jasper y los demás

_no lo se, pero a quien le importa, ¿dime que haces?

_peinamos a bella

_ ¿puedo ayudar?- no, por favor no, no me quiero quedar calva

_ Si claro- vas a morir alice, andy se acerco a mí y me dedico una sonrisa forzada, la que yo le respondí de igual modo mientras pensada que no me fuera a quemar el cabello, pero no lo hizo gracias a dios

_ ¿y dime bella como conociste a mi edward?-¿a su edward?

_lo conocí en el hospital

_en el hospital ¿trabajabas hay o algo?- no niña me corte las venas

_ no, fue mi medico al igual que tu hermano- por el espejo observe como alice y rose se miraba

_ ¿de mi hermano?, ¿Por qué?-ok hasta aquí llegue

_ ¿te interesa?- le grite mientras me paraba de la silla y volteaba a verla

_chichas tranquilas- trato en vano alice de poner paz en este asunto

_si, si me interesa

_pues a mi me paréese que no pero si tanto lo quieres saber te lo voy a decir

_ yo conocí a mi edward en el hospital por que quise matarme, el motivo para que no me lo vayas a preguntar es que fui violada ¿algo mas que quieras saber?- la cara de andy no tenia precio solo se limitaba a verme con los ojos bien abiertos

_yo… yo no sabia eso lo siento, no sabia

_ Claro- dije con desdén

_lo digo enserio, pero no me arrepiento de nada, siempre me comporto así con todas las que quieres intentar algo con edward

_ no me importa

_ Bueno, ya- grito rose

_ Andy, no lo hizo con malas intenciones te lo aseguro y tu quieres demasiaos a edward como para hacerle algo malo así que creo que ambas pueden vivir con eso ¿no?- me tome un momento para pensarlo, bueno digo la chica no era santo de mi devoción y yo de la de ella tampoco pero era amiga de edward así que, que se le iba a hacer

_ Esta bien por mi parte no se ella

_ Pues si edward la quiere, esta bien pero si le haces algo

_ Ya hasta hay, ahora volvamos a donde nos quedamos- las dos asentimos y yo me volví a sentar en la silla dejando que rose, alice y andy terminaran de arreglarme

_bien y ahora ¿que?

_ Pues necesitas cambiarte de ropa

_no tengo nada

_ Claro que si ten- alice me tendió una porta trajes negro y me indico el baño

_pontéelo y no quiero peros- eso solo quería decir una cosas que el vestido era corto y provocativo muy alejado a lo que era yo, pero vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver al abrir el porta trajes y ver un lindo vestido rojo de tirantes muy cercano a lo que era yo

_ Bella, ten esto

_ ¿ahora que?-le pregunte a rose quien estaba parada en la puerta del baño

_ten

_ ¿que es eso?

_ Tu ropa interior-

_ ¿la perla?-dije viendo la bolsa que me entregaba

_pontéela- no dijo mas y salio del baño dejándome con la bolsa de lencería, la abrí tan despacio así como no queriendo abrirla por que la verdad tenia miedo de lo que pudiera haber en su interior trague en seco al ver las diminutas prendas que en su interior había pero no tenia otra opción mas que ponérmela después de escasos minutos Salí del cuarto de baño para toparme con que ya todas estábamos listas

_ bella te ves muy linda

_ Gracias esme tú también te ves muy bien, todas se ven muy bien – y no mentía todas nos veíamos geniales

_ bien bajemos a poner la mesa y después llamemos Alos chicos a cenar, salimos las escaleras pero al llegar ala sala los comentarios de los chicos me hicieron sonrojar en especial el de edward.

_ ven aquí- dijo tomando mi mano delante de todos y atrayéndome a su cuerpo para abrazarme

_edward tengo que ayudar a tu mamà

_no vayas ella entenderá

_edward

_ bien te soltare pero con una condición

_ ¿cual?

_ dame un beso- solté una risita tonta pero al final acepte, ganándonos así los chiflidos por parte de emmett y los demás…………

* * *

bueno este cap tiene una segunda parte que tambien es narrada por bella espero y les guste

dejen sus comentarios los quiero

besos a todooos


	12. cena de navidad II

** los personajes no me pertenece pero en fin la trama si asi que disfrutenla**

**

* * *

  
**

Contigo aprendí  
que existen nuevas y mejores emociones  
contigo aprendí  
a conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones  
Aprendí  
que la semana tiene mas de siete días  
a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías  
y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí  
Contigo aprendí  
a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna

**

* * *

**** Cena de navidad parte II (con tigo aprendí)**

_ok tortolos ya fueron suficientes muestras de afecto, tenemos que ir a poner la mesa- muy a mi pesar me solté del abrazo de edward pero esme tenia razón la cena nos esperaba

_ así ¿Qué ya son novios?-pregunto esme cuando estábamos en la cocina

_ desde anoche- le conteste poniéndome más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno

_ Pues en hora buena aunque se tardaron mucho

_ ¿mucho?, mama bella lleva un buen tiempo viviendo con edward y creme en un momento llegue a pensar que mi hermano era de efectos retardados

_ Alice

_ ¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad

_ Si ok pongamos la mesa- después de esa pequeña charla motivación, hay si como no, bueno después de esa charla nos pusimos a recalentar la cena y preparar la mesa dándome cuenta de un detalle que me causo un poco de envidia hacia andy

_ andy, pon esto en la mesa

_ ok rose- era fascinante ver como andy y rose se llevaban tan bien hay yo quiero un hermano, ¿eso que?

_ bella ¿quieres llamar a los chicos?

_ ok-me encamine para llamar a los chicos, e ir al comedor. La cena estuvo deliciosa la verdad que esme es una gran cocinera

_ Belly querida me pasas el puré

_ Si andy- si nos vemos de lo mas tontas lo se pero es una forma de aparentar aunque la parecer no nos salía muy bien por que todos empezaron a reír

_ ¿de que se ríen?-pregunto andy

_ De nada, ósea cuñadita si no se llevan bien no se hablen y ya- genial emmett y sus magnificas ideas

_ ¿quien dice que no nos llevamos bien?, a mi me cae bien

_ aja

_ bueno ya como sea, mejor cambiemos de tema

_ esme tiene razón, yo quiero decirles algo- genial andy ¿que nos tienes que decir?

_ Bueno, me voy a casar- juro que si hubiera estado comiendo o tomando algo me hubiera atragantado con la noticia, pero eso ya no tiene cabida aquí ahora todos estaban felicitando a andy y a Mario el chico que estaba a su lado genial al menos ya no podría decir que mi edward era suyo, bueno después de eso decidimos pasar al salón a abrir los regalos y platicar un rato mas y juro que nunca en mi vida me la había pasado tan bien tanto que no me quería ir pero ya era tarde

_ bueno, ya es tarde así que nosotros nos vamos

_ no quisiera pero no puedo hacer nada

_ Igual gracias por todo esme

_ No gracias a ti

_ ¿por que?

_ Por hacer feliz a mi hijo y amarlo tanto como el a ti- abrase a esme demostrándole el cariño que sentía por ella y por la familia incluida andy, después de despedirme de toda la familia de tomar mis innecesarios pero muy lindos regalos edward y yo salimos rumbo a casa, una ves que estuvimos hay yo me tumbe en el sofá, observando como edward iba de un lado a otro de la casa, hasta que por fin salio del pasillo trayendo ya puesto su pantalón de dormir y viéndome con picardía

_ ¿no tienes sueño verdad?

_ No, pero al parecer tu si- el suspiro y se dejo caer a un lado mío para después pasar un brazo por mis hombros y traerme hacia su pecho

_no importa mejor dime ¿ que quieres hacer?

_ Mmm no se ¿que te parece si no hacemos nada y solo nos quedamos así?-después de eso ya ninguno de los dos dijo nada el se limitaba a jugar con mi cabello mientras yo delineaba con mis dedos las líneas de su marcado torso

_edward

_ ¿mmm?

_ te amo, y quiero con tigo siempre, claro si tu también lo quieres, también quiero estar presente en todos los aspectos de tu vida como tu lo estas en la mía si me dejas…- edward no me dejo seguir, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me pidió que lo mirara

_ Bella, tu entraste en mi vida desde que te vi en el hospital, llegaste a mi vida como un ángel en plena noche para cuidarme y enseñarme cosas nuevas y por cierto yo también te amo y siempre estarás presente en mi vida siempre- no pude mas acorte la distancia entre nosotros y capture sus labios en un beso cargado de amor de ese amor que antes no le podía demostrar por miedo y que ahora le pertenecía completamente, por que por el seria capas de ir al mismo infierno y transformarlo en cielo contal de que el y yo seamos felices, poco a poco el beso fue dejando de ser tierno se estaba volviendo mas apasionado, ya que poco nos importaba la falta de aire

Estaba necesitada de el, para ser mas especifica quería hacer el amor con el y se lo hice saber

_edward

_ ¿s…si?- respondió jadeante en mi oído

_yo….yo quiero hacer el amor con tigo- el me separo un poco de mi y pude ver que su cara reflejaba sorpresa

_edward yo entiendo si tu…

_ Shhh si quiero pero tu, ¿estas segura de esto?

_ como nunca antes- después de mi contestación me sonrió para después volver a besarme, alo que yo respondí desesperada

_ tranquila tenemos mucho tiempo- mi respuesta fue un jadeo, al sentir sus manos sobre la piel expuesta de mis hombros y sentir la forma delicada y suave en la que bajaba los tirantes del vestido dejando que este cayera hasta mi cintura y rebelando mis pechos, no perdí tiempo aun y sentada en el sillón levante un poco mis caderas y baje el vestido hasta que estuvo en el suelo sin importarme si el movimiento fue sexy o no solo quería estar con el

_ Perfecta- sonreí ante sus palabras nunca antes me habían llamado así y me alegrada que el lo hiciera, me senté a horcadas sobre el y con ansia busque su boca, para besarlo de nuevo, estaba empezando a creer que mi cuerpo no obedecía ordenes por que rápidamente mis manos fueron hasta su pantalón para tratar de quitárselo pero el me detuvo, alo que yo lo mire extrañada

_Aquí no- no se como le hizo pero de un momento a otro el estaba de pie y yo con mis piernas enredadas en alrededor de sus caderas, el camino a mi habitación fue rápido, en cuanto menos me lo esperaba me encontraba tendida sobre la cama y el sobre mi besando uno de mis pechos y masajeaba el otro asiendo que incontables suspiros salieran de mis labios este hombre era el hombre de mi vida no había duda

_ Edward te necesito- no necesite decirle nada mas, sentí como se quito la ropa que le estorbaba y después siguió con mis diminutas bragas las cuales retiro con sumo cuidado

_ ¿estas lista?

_ aja- fue todo lo que pude articular debido ala excitación y emoción de saber que estaba apunto de ser suya, completamente suya sentí su miembro rozar mi entrada y después un poco de dolor e incomodidad cuando entro en mi y edward pareció notarlo por que comenzó a tranquilizarme con su voz

_ tranquila amor, pasara -poco a poco la incomodidad y el dolor fueron dando paso al placer y ala urgencia así que instintivamente comencé a mover mis caderas alo que el respondió entrando y saliendo de mi. No se como explicar lo que se siente para quien se lo pregunte, bueno si se pero no les diré solo se que es como poder tocar el cielo con las manos, bajarte al infierno y volver a subirte al cielo sin importar nada ni nadie hicimos el amor un par de veces mas hasta que nuestros cuerpos no dieron para mas y ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados escuchando la respiración del otro.

_ ¿donde diablos se metieron?- alo lejos muy alo lejos escuchaba la voz de alice, solo que decidí pensar que era un sueño por que no quería despertarme, hasta que la puerta se abrió

_ hay por dios- grito alice que estaba en la puerta despertando a edward

_ ¿que, que pasa?

_ nada yo no sabia que ustedes estaban aquí muy… muy desnudos- alice comenzó a reír mientras yo me taba con las sabanas al igual que edward

_ Alice,¿que….- andy Nisiquiera termino la pregunta solo se limito a pasar la mirada de edward a mi y otra vez a edward

_ podrían darnos espacio, quiero estar con bella- ni alice ni andy se movieron hasta que edward volvió a hablar

_ A solas

_ Oh em si claro, nosotras los esperamos afuera- alice empujo a andy que tenia cara de pocos amigos mientras yo sentía que estaba mas roja que un tomate

_ no puede ser- solté una vez que estábamos solos

_ hey, no tienes por que avergonzarte no hicimos nada malo

_ Lo se pero es que es vergonzoso que tu hermana nos aya visto- edward comenzó a reír mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos

_ Amor a alice la sorprendió mi mama en la biblioteca de papá hace mucho tiempo la verdad creo que eso es mas vergonzoso

_ si viéndolo de ese modo no es tan vergonzoso- ambos comenzamos a reír y muy a mi pesar tuvimos que levantarnos de la cama

_ Amor, prepárate por que salimos en 20 minutos

_ ¿a donde?

_ no preguntes que es una sorpresa

_ ok- me encamine la baño mientras edward se ponía el pantalón que traía anoche y antes de que yo pudiera entrar en el cuarto de baño edward me hablo

_ Amor

_ Mmm

_te amo- comencé a reír pero sus palabras me encantaba verlo y escuchar que me dijera que me amada

_ Yo también te amo- después de eso me metía a duchar me aliste tal y como dijo edward y 5 minutos antes de que se acabara el plazo ya estaba lista

_ ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?- edward y alice voltearon a ver y asintieron

_¿a donde vamos?-pregunte cuando estábamos en el auto

_ es una sorpresa

_ hay edward ya dile no seas infantil

_ andy si edward no le quiere decir es mejor que tu no lo hagas- andy refunfuño en su asiento pero al final se quedo callada aunque yo aun no entendía por que es que me odiaba, después de un rato de conducir el vecindario se me estaba volviendo extrañamente familiar, tan familiar que dolía

_ ¿hacemos aquí?-pregunte al ver que aparcábamos fuera de mi casa, bueno de la que era mi casa

_ estamos afuera de tu casa- voltee a ver a edward quien tenia una sonrisa pintada en los labios y fue hay cuando lo comprendí

_ ¿dime que no lo hiciste?-pregunte emocionada

_ bueno, ya que no quisiste el maserati, pensé que este seria mejor regalo de navidad- mi corazón dio un vuelco el había comprado la casa de mis padres, la casa que tantos buenos recuerdos me traía pero esperen un momento el dijo regalo lo que significaba que

_edward tu dijiste regalo lo que significa ¿Qué…- le volvió a sonreírme con mas ganas a un y asintió

_que la casa es tuya, completamente tuya- le sonreí en regreso y me acerque para susurrarle al oído

_ Nuestra, esta casa es nuestra….

* * *

**bueno como ni el sabado ni el domingo ni el lunes podre sentarme a escribir aqui les dejo la otra mitad del cap 10**

**que lo disfruten y muchos besos a todos aaa y por favor no odien a andy ella solo trata de proteger a edward a y por cierto al rola se llama contigo aprendi aunque creo que la letra lo deja bien claro,pero en fin dejen sus comentariosssss besos a todos y mandenme su buena vibra para pasar el examen de física y asi ir a ver a mago de oz**


	13. eventos desafortunados

**Eventos desafortunados**

Edward pov

Mi madre siempre nos dijo que si hacías algo bueno la vida te recompensaba y tal parece que yo había hecho un montón de cosas buenas por que la vida me sonreía y de que manera, ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que bella era mi novia y desde que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez y cada día que pasaba la amaba mas y mas, para mi cada momento que pasamos juntos era único como cuando se graduó de la universidad hace 2 meses, o cuando le horneamos galletas ala bola de pelos por que cumplía un año y dos meses de edad, o cuando nos quedamos con kellan y Alex los hijos de mi hermano emmett, o cuando jugamos verdad o reto bueno ese no fue muy bueno para bella hasta el momento de la reconciliación claro

_ _Honorable familia cullen_ _ bella, andy, y futuro esposo de andy hoy jugaremos verdad o reto_

__ ¿otra vez?-pregunto andy no muy entusiasmada _

__si mi querida enana, jugaremos verdad o reto- todos resoplamos pero ningunos se quejo_

__ bien empieza- emmett dio vuelta ala botella y para mi desgracia le toco preguntarle a mi_

__ Bien edward ¿verdad o reto?_

__ Verdad ya conozco tus retos _

__ ok, ¿dinos con quien fue tu primera vez?- mierda ¿Por qué tenia que preguntarme eso?_

__ mmm pues mi primera vez fue con andy-susurre pero no funciono de igual manera me escucharon por que no escogí reto _

__ ju, ju, ju, bueno ¿andy como fue tu primera vez con edward?_

__ Hey tarado a ella no le toco_

__ aun así quiero saber ¿así que como fue?- andy sonrió de forma malévola y le contesto a emmett_

__ Muy, pero muy apasionada_- en fin lo demás ya se lo imaginan bella roja del coraje tratando de fulminarme con la mirada, claro que al ultimo me perdono por que seamos sensato bella es endemoniadamente linda cuando se enoja

_ doctor cullen ¿tiene un paciente de emergencia?- la voz de Jean me saco de mis pensamientos para volverme ala cruda realidad estaba de guardia en el hospital

_ ¿paciente?-pregunte cuando estuvimos en la sala de emergencias

_ Victoria Sutherland, 29 años llega con heridas de arma punzo cortante en el abdomen viene conciente pero aun así a perdido mucha sangre

_ ¿señorita, me escucha?, ¿puede decirme quien le hizo esto?- la pobre chica hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder hablar pero al final lo consiguió

_ ja…james-¿james, por que ese nombre me sonaba?

_ James ¿Qué?

_ja…James Witherdale

_ ¿por que lo hizo?

_ En…. En la bolsa- la chica señalo el bolso negro que estaba sobre un escritorio y después la alarma del monitor cardiaco sonó

_ doctor entro en paro cardiaco- no podía dejar que muriera

_ adminístrele epinefrina rápido- la enfermera hizo lo que le dije tratamos de reanimarla durante 10 minutos y nada

_hora de la muerte 3: 45 PM

_ Doctor, ¿llamaremos a sus familiares?

_ si hágalo, ella señalo su bolso así que hay deben estar sus identificaciones- iba saliendo de la sala cuando el grito de la enfermera me sobresalto

_ ¿que pasa?-pregunte volteando a verla

_ doctor no va a creer esto- la enfermera me tendió el bolso de la chica y casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi su contenido

_ Ella, ¿cas…castro a su agresor?

_ Eso parece doctor- no sabio que hacer nunca antes había tenido un caso como este hasta hoy así que hice lo que me pareció mas sensato decir que teníamos una victima de asesinato y que su agresor había sido castrado si suena estupido pero así fue lo que si no me iba a imaginar es que el castrado, perdón el agresor llegara a este hospital y mucho menos que el fuera bueno mejor sigan leyendo

_ ¿doctor?

_ ¿ahora que?

_ No se como decirle esto pero, el hombre sin pene esta aquí, el doctor marco lo esta operando en este momento

_ ¿y?-pregunte poco interesado

_pues pensé que como usted atendió ala chica quizás le interesaría saber que tal vez no sobreviva- levante mi vista hacia la enfermera y ella solo se limito a encogerse de hombros

_ok, infórmeme de cualquier cosa por favor

_ Con gusto- la enfermera salio de mi consultorio y yo me volví a sumir en mi trabajo hasta que un aroma muy familiar inundo el ambiente.

_hola, ¿hermosa que haces aquí?-pregunte sin siquiera alzar la vista

_ Como sabias que soy yo

_ es un secreto, pero ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?- volví a preguntar pero esta ves parándome de mi silla y caminando hacia ella para besarla y después abrazarla mientras ella me sonreía

_ nada como te quedan 30 minutos para terminar tu guardia pensé bella por que no vas por edward al hospital y de hay a comer y de hay a su casa, ven una película y no se hacer algo mas después - reí ante su ocurrencia la verdad es que cada día me sorprendía mas

_ Ok esperame y nos vamos- bella asintió para después dejarse caer en el sillón que estaba en mi consultorio mientras yo volvía a los informes médicos

_ doctor-hablo Jean

_ ¿si?

_ em, ¿quiere que se lo diga delante de la señorita?-pregunto viendo a bella

_ Si, hable

_ Bien el paciente castrado, digo el paciente James Witherdale acaba de morir- un grito ahogado se escucho en mi consultorio y Jean y yo giramos para ver a bella quien estaba pálida y temblado

_ ¿amor que tienes?-pregunte acercándome a ella y poniéndome a su altura

_ ¿co… como se llamaba ese hombre el que acaba de morir?

_ James Witherdale, ¿Por qué?-pregunte aun sin entender

_quiero verlo

_ ¿que?

_que quiero verlo ¿donde esta?-grito volteando a ver a Jean que tenia un semblante de no entender nada pero aun así hablo

_lo están llevando la morgue- bella prácticamente me empujo para pararse de un salto y salir corriendo y como es obvio yo tras ella, hasta llegar ala puerta de la morgue donde se paro en seco

_bella

_ acompáñame, no quiero entrar sola-le respondí que si para después ponerme a su lado y entrar después de hablar unos minutos con el encargado nos llevo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo

_ Bella, no entiendo por que quieres hacer esto- ella alzo la vista y pude ver que en ella había miedo

_quiero saber que el ya no esta, que no me va a hacer daño otra vez

_ Amor ¿a que te refieres?

_ Descúbrelo-pido dejando salir una lagrima

_ No si no me dices a que te refieres

_prometo que te explicare todo ahora por favor haz lo que te pido- no podía negarle nada Nisiquiera este tipo de cosas descabelladas así que corrí la sabana que cubría el cuerpo y como acto seguido mi angelito comenzó a llorar de una manera que le destrozaba el corazón a cualquiera

_ amor, ven vamonos

_ no, quiero saber que le paso- grito cuando yo intente tomarla del brazo para sacarla de hay

_bella, no entiendo nada ¿Quién es el? Y ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- bella seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y responder en un susurro

_por que el fue quien me violo- es oficial si lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho ala otra chica ahora me alegraba de que estuviera muerto

_ vamonos de aquí- dije atrayéndola hacia mí y sacándola de ese lugar

_ tranquila amor, ya paso el ya no puede hacerte nada

_ Lo se, solo vamonos de aquí- encendí el auto y me puse en marcha, conduje por un buen rato sin rumbo y en silencio esperando a que bella se calmara

_ edward, quiero ir a casa- yo asentí y conduje camino a casa

_ te traje esto

_ gracias- dijo tomando el té

_ ¿como te sientes? – si lo se es una pregunta estupida

_ Bien, se que es raro pero me siento bien al menos ya se que no me ara daño, y aunque parezca mentira no le odio- mierda no merezco a esta mujer es tan linda y buena

_ ven acá- la atraje a mi y comencé a trazar círculos en su espalda para que se durmiera hoy había sido un día muy largo y mi pequeña había recibido mas de lo que podía aguantar….

**Semanas después **

_ Boda de andy, ¿Por qué tengo que ir?- preguntaba mi ángel mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación buscando sus sandalias plateadas

_ Em pues déjame pensar a si tienes que ir por que eres mi novia, por que si no vas alice te buscara en el fin del mundo y te llevara a esa boda y a si por que andy es mi mejor amiga y yo aun no entiendo por que se odian

_ no nos odiamos solo no congeniamos bien

_ ok, aun así no me dejaras solo ¿verdad?- puse mi mejor cara de niño bueno y bella se dio por vencida

_ Odio tu puchero de niño bueno siempre me convence- solté una carcajada para después besarla

Las únicas palabras que había para definir lo que sentía por ella era que la amaba

_ te ves hermosa

_ Gracias, pero yo insisto debería quedarme

_ ya te dije que no y ahora sube al auto- bella refunfuño un poco pero ahora nos encontrábamos de camino al salón donde seria la boda y la recepción

_ edward voy a buscar a alice esto de esperar no es para mi

_ Ok solo no te pierdas yo iré a hablar con andy- bella asintió y yo me encamine ala habitación donde se suponía mi querida andy estaba

_ andy ¿puedo pasar?-pregunte al estar frente ala puerta

_ Si pasa- entre en la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta y casi me da un infarto al verla vestida de novia

_ Andy

Que pasa Edward – pregunto Andy cuando me acerque a ella pero no me podía resistir se veía también en ese traje de novia como tantas veces me lo imagine la tome por la cintura para acercarla hacia mía necesitaba unir mis labios con los de ellas necesitaba darle un último beso uno que representaba una despedida entre ambos el fin de algo que creció con el paso del tiempo.

_solo será un despedida - susurre mientras mi aliento chocaba contra el de ella para luego unir nuestros labios que eran tan dulces como antes, que me seguían demostrando ese sentimiento que alguna vez sintió por mí, amaba a bella pero necesitaba hacer esto terminar con esta sensación que me estaba matando las cosas no cambiarían por este beso bella seguiría siendo mi vida mi amor por la cual daría todo pero con Andy tenía que cerrar esto de una vez por toda para seguir con mi camino.

Ella entre abrió sus labios para dejarme profundizar el beso la acerque más a mi cuerpo para degustar eso labios que alguna vez me pertenecieron que fueron míos como cada centímetro de su piel solo por eso ella gimió cuando pase mis manos por el escote de su espalda esto no sería más que solo un beso y no, no soy cínico es simplemente que ella era mi mejor amiga y quería despedirme de la mejor de las formas

Abandone sus labios para bajar hasta su cuello en el cual deje besos húmedos mientras ella se estremecía para gemir bajo mi toque subí de nuevo para besarla y poder recordar todo los momentos vividos con ella para poder cerrar esto de una vez cuando me separe de ella tenía sus ojos cerrados se llevo una mano a sus labios para luego abrir los ojos lentamente.

_por qué hiciste esto Edward - pregunto con su mano aun sobre sus labios no respondí mi cabeza tenía que acomodar muchas ideas había besado Andy a mi mejor amiga, a mi primera mujer físicamente, a mi ex novia y confidente por mucho tiempo a la chica que había visto el primer día de preparatoria con esa falda azul y esa camisa rosada que tanto le gustaba pero el beso no cambiaría nada yo seguí amando a bella ella era mi todo Andy seguiría siendo mi amiga pero nada mas todo se había acabado apenas nos separamos.

- solo fue una despedida nada mas por que hoy te vas a casar por que se acabo esta ciclo de nuestras vidas tú te casas y yo are lo mismo pero siempre seremos mejores amigos - musite para besar su frente y salir de la habitación.

* * *

**espero les guste y si no pues igual dejen comentarios **

**los quiero y esperen el proximo cap **

**saludos a mi duende favorita ella sabe quien es **


	14. Celos

crepusculo no me pertenece pero en fin hoy si hay cancion y es celos de fany lu

** celos **

**Celos de tu boca cundo besas a otra chica tengo celos, celos. Celos de la noche, que comparte tus secretos, tengo celos**

**

* * *

Celos**

Bella pov

La quiero matar, no, no la quiero la voy a asesinar pero antes de eso la voy a ahhhh a no se pero algo le are, para después seguir con el tarado de edward o mejor aun me voy de aquí como la buena cobarde que soy, o puedes reclamarle me decid una dulce vocecita en mi interior que decidí escuchar, mientras entraba ala habitación

_ ¿me quieres explicar que jodidos te pasa?- grite viéndola por el espejo mientras ella me sonreía

_ ¿a mi? Nada ¿por qué?

_ ¿por que?, ¿Por qué?, acabas de besar a edward y preguntas ¿Por qué?- ella soltó una risita y después se volteo para encararme

_ Corrección querida el me beso a mi

_ ¿que?-grite al no dar crédito alo que escuchaba

_ así como lo oyes querida el me beso a mi y sabes creo que lo hizo por que no te quiere, creo que eres algo así como una niña diferente a el de otra clase ¿si me entiendes?- claro que la entendía si muchas veces me lo imagine

_ sabes niña el hablar con tigo me agobia yo voy con mi madre y por cierto todavía me quiere como antes como cuando éramos el y yo y si no me crees mira – andy me enseño un collar en forma de corazón antes de salir de hay y dejarme con un palmo de narices y la autoestima mas abajo del subsuelo, no me dolía estaba enojada, enojada por haber creído en el bueno no se tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho otra que no fuera andy lo hubiera perdonado pero no esperen que digo claro que no lo aria, Salí de esa habitación y camine rumbo ala salida soltando una cantidad inimaginable de blasfemas que ni yo sabia que conocía, ya fuera del recinto majestuoso donde la niña rica y hermosa de andy se iba a casar tome un taxi para dirigirme a mi casa o ala casa que era de mis padres que ahora era de edward y mía o mejor dicho de el también, total lo único que quería era sumirme en mi depresión y enojo por un buen rato. Inmediatamente llegue a casa corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa pero o maldición solo había un pantalón deportivo y una camisa de edward ah por cierto olía a el, que mierda el mundo conspira en mi contra pero ya que me la pondría de todos modos, después de eso asalte la nevera sacando todo lo que había en ella y dejándome caer en el sofá, solo para que el maldito teléfono sonara

_ ¿diga? –pregunte mas que exasperada

_ ¿que haces en casa?-genial la persona que no quería escuchar ni ahora ni nunca

_tu debes de saber -y sin más le colgué para volverme al sofá y seguir comiendo mi helado sabor chocolate y ponerme a llorar con titanic, como treinta minutos después escuche que alguien gritaba desde fuera de la casa

_bella se que estas adentro abre- genial que hace aquí no debería estar impidiendo una boda, pero a mi que me importa me quede callada y me volví a recostar en el sofá

_ Bella, ábreme por favor

_ vete-grite al sentirme mas que desesperada

_no, no me voy tenemos que hablar, ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

_ Que te importa déjame en paz

_ no me voy a ir me quedare aquí afuera hasta que me abras

_ has lo que quiera-después de eso solo escuche silencio así que pensé que se había ido las horas pasaban la noche fue llegando y con ella el frió, me pare del sofá y camine hacia la ventana para cerrarla y o sorpresa el tarado de edward estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de fuera de la casa entumido de frió y no, no es ternura es sentido común no puedo dejar que muera de frió

_ entra o te vas a congelar- edward volteo a verme y me sonrió alo que yo conteste dejando la puerta abierta para que pasara

_ tenemos que hablar

_ no, no tenemos buenas noches

_ Bella

_ puedes dormir en la habitación principal yo dormiré en la que antes era mía- subí las escaleras y no me importo dejar a edward hay solo en la sala, entre en mi habitación, que estaba tal y como siempre, le puse seguro ala puerta y me deje caer en la cama las 12….la 1….las 2…y nada no me podía dormir maldito helado con chocolate _si bella échale la culpa al helado_ maldita conciencia cállate, baje ala cocina para preparar un poco de leche tibia teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a edward

_ ¿que haces?-pregunto abrazándome por la cintura y presionando su pecho en mi espalda, y al parecer los escalones rechinaban mas de lo que pensé por que lo desperté

_ suéltame-dije dando pequeños golpes en sus manos para que me soltara

_ Amor ¿Qué te pasa?- oh mala elección de palabras le di pequeños codazos en las costillas ocasionando que retrocediera un poco y así aproveche para encararlo

_ en primera, no soy tu amor y en segunda me pasa que ¿Por qué?- edward me miraba con ojos de no entender nada así que se lo explique

_ ¿por que la besaste?, digo si hubiera sido otra chica lo entiendo por que quizás a ella no me odie pero ¿Por qué andy?, ¿Por qué la persona que me tiene que restregar que la quieres a ella y no a mi?

_ B…bella ¿nos viste?

_que parte de ¿Por qué ella no haz entendido? Es obvio que los vi- edward negó con la cabeza y observe como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, ¿Por qué sonreía?

_ ¿Por qué sonríes?

_ Por que estas celosa

_ no estoy celosa, estoy, estoy decepcionada con migo misa por pensar en que podía darte algo a ti, pero no la verdad es que no soy muy poca cosa

Edward se acerco a mí y trato de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos pero yo no lo deje

_ Bella, para empezar tu no eres poca cosa y para terminar la bese como despedida

_ hay mira tu que considerado no le podías dar un beso en la mejilla- edward se quedo cayado y yo comprendí

_ Bella, ¿enserio estas molesta?

_ Si-grite tomando la pequeña ollita donde estaba la leche y soltándola al instante por que la estupida de mi la había tomado sin nada que cubriera mi piel del metal caliente

_ ¿bella estas bien?

_ no me queme por tu culpa- edward se acerco a examinar mi herida

_ no es grave solo tenemos que poner pomada

_ genial ahora me voy ala cama- iba a empezar a caminar hacia mi habitación cuando edward me tomo del brazo y me giro hacia el

_tenemos que hablar

_ ¿de que?, ¿de que lo nuestro se acabo?, ¿de que amas a andy? O ¿de Qué?

_ Esto no se acabo, no amo a andy, y te tengo que explicar por que la bese

_ no quiero escucharlo- edward comenzó a caminar hacia mi y yo comencé a retroceder quedando ente la pared y el cuerpo de edward

_ tendrás que escucharlo, yo bese a andy por que es mi mejor amiga hoy se casaba, ella y yo habíamos dejado algo pendiente y este era el día de cerrarlo, por el bien de los dos para yo ser mas feliz con tigo y ella con la persona que ama, por eso la bese

_ si claro-respondí volteando un poco mi rostro por que edward trato de besarme

_ Bella creme te amo a ti y solo a ti creme- hay soy débil muy débil me deje llevar por su aliento embriagante y sus palabras lindas así que lo bese uní nuestras bocas con fervor, con adoración hasta que reaccione y lo empuje

_ no va a funcionar, tú besaste a otra y eso no te lo puedo perdonar

_ ¿por que no?, si ya te explique que fue de despedida y que te amo mas que a nada en esta maldita tierra que sin ti mi mundo es una m…

_ shhh ya entendí y quizás te perdón pero aun sigo enojada con tigo- edward comenzó a besar mi cuello suave y tiernamente

_ puedo ganarme tu perdón

_ no ahora no tengo muchas cosas que pensar

_ ¿puedes dormir con migo? Por favor- maldito puchero de niño bueno no le podía negar nada

_ esta bien pero solo dormir- el asintió y tomo mi mano no lastimada para que fuéramos ala habitación

_ Bella

_ ¿que?-pregunte sin ganas por que ya me estaba quedando dormida

_ ya te dije que te amo, que eres lo mejor de mi existencia y que nunca, nunca, nunca aria algo que nos dañara a ti y a mi ¿verdad?

_ enserio no quiero discutir lo mismo ya entendí que la besaste para cerrar un ciclo y todo eso ahora déjame dormir- edward no dijo nada mas y yo pude dormir durante unos 15 minutos

_ Bella ¿estas despierta?

_ no llevo 150 leones morbosos contados ¿Por qué?

_ Ahhhh, por nada ¿sigues enojada?

_ edward si tu plan es no dejarme dormir hasta que te perdone no va a funcionar y solo me aras enojar más –el comenzó a reír para contestarme después

_ No de hecho mi plan para que me perdones es este- edward me volteo para después ponerse sobre mi cuidando de no dejar caer todo su peso

_ ¿que haces?

_ nada, solo quiero esto- me beso, el muy tarado me beso y no les voy a mentir el coraje y enojo se me fue bajando de apoco por que seamos sinceros su besos eran sinceros al respecto con sus sentimientos hacia mi

_ ¿me has perdonado?-pregunto cuando termino de besarme

_ Am la verdad es que sigo un poco molesta- le conteste para después sonreírle y atraerlo hacia mi para besarlo y juguetear con mis dedos entre su cabello mientras el abandonaba mis labios y bajaba hasta alcanzar mi cuello para comenzar a dejar un rastro de besos en el y yo aproveche para medio arruinar el momento

_ Edward

_ Mmm

_ no pienses que cada vez que hagas algo así te perdonare tan fácil o que cada reconciliación será así - edward dejo de besarme y alzo su rostro para verme directamente a los ojos

_ Primero nunca se va a volver a repetir, segundo no espero que cada reconciliación sea así por que jamás volverá a ver una por que te are muy feliz mas de lo que creo que somos o podemos ser, y tercera te amo- le sonreí con mas ganas para besarnos a continuación si parecemos adolescentes que en lugar de resolver este tipo de problemas con sexo lo resuelven con besitos tiernos pero ¿y que? un ratito mas de besos y el sueño nos fue ganando así que edward se dejo caer a mi lado y me abrazo….

**Ala mañana siguiente**

_ Bella, edward DESPIERTEN- maldita duende le quitare la llave que le di en cuanto despierte del todo

_ ¿que?

_ Que te despiertes ya- alejo alice moviéndonos de manera brusca a mí y a edward

_ alice es muy temprano, quiero dormir

_ Bella, no quería decirte esto así pero no me dejas mas opción andy no se caso

_ ¿QUE?-grite en cuanto me desperté ya que una bola de pensamiento nada lindos vinieron a mí

_ ¿por que no se caso?-pregunte mientras me acomodaba en la cama al igual que edward que se había despertado

_ah pues veras, edward por que no vas con jasper en lo que yo hablo con bella- el asintió, para después salir de la cama e ir con jasper

_bien ya se fue por que no se caso

_ Primero que nada ¿Por qué no se quedaron ala boda eh?

_ A pues yo me sentía mal, pero dime por que no se caso

_ A bien mi cuñada no se caso con Mario por que su gran amor alec lo impidió

_ ¿quien es alec?

_por quien dejo a edward- contesto alice viéndome con ojos extraños

_ ¿te pasa algo?

_ Alice ¿estas segura que eso fue?

_si ¿Por qué?

_ por nada- conteste sin darle mucha importancia

_ bella dime

_ alice no es nada te lo juro

_ no te conozco habla o are que hables

_ Esta bien ayer no me fui de la fiesta por nada ayer vi a tu cuñada y a tu hermano besándose

_ ¿que?, ¿Por qué?

_ Según edward para cerrar un ciclo en su vida, ¿pero y que tal si andy lo quiere de vuelta?- alice comenzó a reír por lo que ya la vi de mala forma

_no es gracioso

_ Si lo es yo que estuve presente en la boda te puedo asegurar que andy solo tiene ojos para alec

_ no viste lo que yo vi

_ Bella, cálmate se supone que mi hermano te ama y si el te dijo que lo hizo para finalizar el ciclo que aun lo unía a andy así lo hizo además según andy ella solo ve a edward como amigo, pero que ¿no confías en edward?

_ Si claro que si

_ ¿entonces?, ¿de que te preocupas?

_ tienes razón me preocupo por nada, ¿y donde esta andy?

_ Emm con jasper y edward-tan rápido como pude avente las cobijas y Salí de la cama para correr alas escaleras y bajarlas de dos en dos para encontrarme con jasper, su hermana un chico por que no decirlo guapo que yo supuse era alec a y edward

_ Buenos días

_ Buenos días bella- me contesta andy con una enorme sonrisa mientras se pegaba al cuerpo del chico guapo que mujer mas extraña

_ Alice ¿ya te contó?-pregunto edward

_ Si me contó algo

_ te conté todo-grito la duende desde las escaleras haciendo que me sonrojara

_ bueno algo así, ¿quieren desayunar?

_ No gracias la verdad es que ya nos vamos aun tenemos que pasar a casa de rose- no insistí la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de que andy se quedara después de ese pequeñísimo e insignificante incidente todo volvió ala normalidad o mas o menos aun no me llevaba bien con andy pero convivía mas con ella ya que prácticamente se la pasaba en casa de esme con sus sobrinos y hermanos ¿Qué linda no?

_ tía andy Amanda esta llorando

_ Alex espera un momento tengo que cambiar a kellan

_ ¿quieres que la cuide por ti?- andy me miro extrañada pero seamos sinceros aunque me divertía la frustración de andy Amanda no tenia por que sufrir

_ Si no te importa

_para nada- me encamine para tomar a Amanda mientras andy le ponía la pequeña playerita a kellan

_ Tía, ¿bella puede venir con nosotros?- mire a andy y luego al pequeño Alex para poder explicarle que no era buena idea

_ corazón no creo que sea una buena idea tú y tu tía iban a divertirse con tu hermanito y tu prima así que yo no podré ir- el pequeño Alex hizo una mueca y después camino hacia la sala

_ Bella, si quieres acompañarnos esta bien además necesito ayuda con estos pequeños demonios- haber esperen escuche bien ¿andy me dijo que los acompañara si quería?

_ Estas segura

_ Si ¿Por qué no?

_ bueno esta bien- después de ese pequeño espacio en la dimensión desconocida andy, Alex, kellan, Amanda y yo salimos de casa de esme rumbo al parque

_ Esto es extraño- aseguro andy cuando estuvimos sentadas en una banca del parque

_ Muy extraño

_ Ok, bella lo que te dije el día de mi no boda no fue cierto edward te ama y mucho solo que yo, aun lo quiero y he visto como muchas mujeres interesadas andan detrás de el y no te voy a mentir pensé que eras igual que las demás por eso te dije eso, sabia que si lo amabas te dolería y lo dejarías pero si solo te importaba su dinero te importaría muy poco y seguirías con el- wow andy estaba siendo sincera

_ Andy yo no estoy con edward por eso yo también lo amo

_ Si lo se pero así soy con todo el mundo no te lo tomes personal aunque si me dan celitos pero ya sabes si no puedes con el enemigo únetele- ambas comenzamos a reír ya que tenia bastante razón

_ sabes andy yo también ciento celos de ti- ella me miro extrañada y después empezó a reír

_no deberías edward te ama y yo solo soy su mejor amiga- yo asentí y así dimos por terminado ese tema, quien iba a decir que un beso iba a llevarme a tratar mejor ala mejor amiga de mi novio

* * *

**si bella es una facil pero no la culpemos nosotros ariamos lo mismo con un novio como edward**

**dejen sus comentariosss y por cierto me duele todo por que el concierto de mago de oz estuvo genial**

**saludos a mi duende**


	15. propuesta

**ola ola bueno ya saben los personajes no son mios bueno algunos los demas son de sm **

**Bésame la boca con tu lágrima de risa bésame la luna tapa el sol con el pulgar bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta y al mar más profundo bésale con tu humedad. Bésame el susurro que me hiciste en el oído besa el recorrido****besame la boca ricardo montaner **

**

* * *

Propuesta**

Andy`s pov

_ me voy a casar

_ ¿otra vez?-gritaron bella, alice y mi hermana

_ la vez pasada no me case

_ eso no importa no quiero volver a pasar por, los preparativos de una boda otra vez- gruño rose

_ rose, tu no aras nada ya que Silvana se esta encargando de todo, pero quiero que ustedes sean mis damas de honor

_ ¿que?-gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

_lo que oyeron si yo llevo vestido ustedes igual- alice comenzó a gritar y decir que ella no llevaría el mismo color de vestido que las demás hasta que me arto y le dije que no era necesario….

* * *

**Día de la boda**

_ Andy- grito mi mejor amiga silvana quien soltó a su prometido paul y corrió para abrazarme

_ ¿como estas Loca?, espero y esta ves sea enserio no que la ves pasada me hiciste cancelar mi viaje a España por nada

_ eso fue una pequeña falla técnica ahora si estoy con el hombre correcto

_perfecto

_ Genial, ¿donde esta el vestido?-pregunte al verla muy quitada de la pena

_ Lo tengo en la maleta

_ genial vamos a cambiarnos- prácticamente la tuve que arrastrar hasta ala habitación donde todas nos estábamos arreglando por que no quería soltarse de paul

_ andy hale te voy a asesinar si no te casa esta vez lo juro-gritaba mi hermana quien estaba cambiando al pequeño kellan que se reía de las ocurrencias de su madre

_ rose respira que se te arrugara la cara- le aconsejo Silvana alo que mi hermana gruño. como tres horas mas tarde ya todas estábamos prácticamente listas

_ Mamà y mi vestido

_ En el closet

_ No esta

_ Andy si esta

_ Ma…

_ rose respira que se te arrugara la cara- le aconsejo Silvana alo que mi hermana gruño como tres horas mas tarde ya todas estábamos prácticamente listas

_ Mamà y mi vestido

_ En el closet

_ No esta

_ Andy si esta

_ Ma…

_ ten- dijo bella entregándome mí vestido de novia alas5:30 ya era oficial mente la señora de alec vulturi

Edward pov

_ te ves hermosa- le susurre a bella quien se sobresalto ya que estaba muy entretenida hablando con una de las amigas de andy

_ me asustaste, ¿Qué pasa?

_ nada ¿Qué no puedo estar con tigo?

_claro que si- le pase un brazo por los hombros y la atraje a mi pero en ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron cejándonos ver a una muy linda andy a y alec. Era difícil concentrarme en ver a mi amiga teniendo a bella tan radiante y aun lado mío creo que mi mirada era demasiado intensa por que sin previo aviso volteo a verme y me sonrió

_ ¿te pasa algo?

_ Si

_ ¿que?

_ no puedo dejar de verte- ella soltó una risita para después apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro para seguir observando como andy y alec bailaban su primer vals como esposos

_ sabes, no es que no quiera a andy pero me alegra que se haya casado- voltee a ver a bella quien tenia un linda sonrisa y un brillo muy pícaro en los ojos

_ ¿por que lo dices?

_ Por que se ve mas feliz- le sonreí y después le bese la frente, era tan adorable cuando decía locuras. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos riendo y hablando de todo un poco

_ Bella

_ Mmm

_ ¿quieres bailar?- ella asintió, tomo mi mano y prácticamente corrió ala pista, comenzamos a bailar llevando el ritmo lento y romántico de la cancion diciéndonos de ves en cuando un te amo

_bella

_si

_ me encantaría que tú y yo estuviéramos en el lugar de andy y alec- ella alzo su vista hacia mí y pude percibir que en su cara había un poco de desconcierto

_ ¿de que hablas?

_ ven- jale de su mano y ella que al principio esta un poco renuente termino por seguirme

_ ¿a donde vamos?

_ ya veras- asegure mientras caminábamos hacia los elevadores

_ ¿que hacemos aquí?-pregunto cuando estuvimos dentro del elevador

_ no preguntes

_edward

_ es sorpresa- bella se resigno y cuando al fin llegamos al piso diez la conduje hasta la habitación que había preparado

_ ¿una habitación?-pregunto divertida

_ pasa- le deje el camino libre para que entrara y yo después de ella y cerrar la puerta

_no veo nada prende la luz- hice lo que me pidió dejando la ver la sorpresa que le había preparado

_ ¿y esto?

_ es para ti, es por que necesito hablar con tigo

_ tanto lujo para hablar con migo- pregunto risueña

_ es importante así que ven- tome su mano y la guié hasta la cama donde le pedí que se sentara

_ sabes me estas poniendo nerviosa ¿Qué pasa?

_ nada malo tranquila

_bien estoy tranquila solo dime que pasa

_ Ok te diré- suspire pesadamente ya que lo que le iba a decir era de suma importancia para los dos y sobre todo iba a hacer una decisión que siempre íbamos a recordar

_ Edward

_ok, sabes que quiero pasar toda mi existencia con tigo ¿verdad?

_ Mm. pues me lo imaginaba pero no estaba muy segura

_ Bella, eso no ayuda- ella comenzó a reír para después asentir

_ Si lo se, pasa igual con migo quiero estar siempre a tu lado por que te amo, ¿pero eso a que viene?

_ viene a que eres la mujer de mi vida y que por ningún motivo quiero perderte, quiero que este a mi lado siempre, tener hijos con tigo envejecer a tu lado y por eso….- tome unos segundos para sacar la pequeña cajita del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

_ ¿por eso que?

_ Se mi esposa – abrí la cajita donde estaba el anillo dejando que bella lo admirara si era una pieza linda pero era nada comparado con lo que ella se merecía

_ ¿y entonces aceptas casarte con migo?- bella me sonrió de una manera que jamás lo había hecho para después acercarse a mi y besarme tenuemente

_ claro que quiero- le puse el anillo a bella y como acto seguido ataque sus labios en un ferviente beso cargado de amor, poco a poco la fui recostando en la cama, quería estar con ella decirle y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que me hacia al aceptar ser mi esposa, comencé por acariciar sus hombros e intentar bajar con la yema de mis dedos los tirantes de ese vestido azul que se le veía endemoniadamente bien pero bella me lo impido

_ ED… edward espera tenemos que bajar- aseguro bella empujándome con sus manitas para poder incorporarse en la cama

_ ¿tu quieres bajar?- susurre en su oído provocando que su piel se erizara

_ Em… pues no pero todos están abajo- comencé a besar y morder el lóbulo de su oreja mientras ella soltaba risitas

_ edward hablo enserio todos están abajo

_ ¿y que?, nosotros estamos aquí- susurre tomando un pétalo de rosa de la cama y comenzando a caricias su espalda con el mientras mis labios besaban su cuello bella dio un suspiro y yo supe que había ganado esa batalla continué mi tarea donde bella me había interrumpido y comencé a bajar sus tirantes besando sus hombros

_ te amo- susurre antes de dejar caer su vestido hasta sus cintura y rebelando sus pechos, bella se dejo caer en la cama para después atraerme hacia ella y besarme sus hábiles manos desabrocharon mi saco lo tiraron en algún lugar de la habitación y después se siguió con mi camisa.

_quiero estar con tigo siempre- susurro cuando comencé a bajar su vestido para dejarla solo con sus braguitas puestas

_ vamos a estar juntos para siempre- ella me sonrió y yo volví a besar esos labios que tanto atesoraba y que pronto serian por siempre míos. Nos fundíamos en caricias nuestros cuerpos formaban uno solo nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas bella había terminado de quitarme la ropa y ahora estábamos en igual de condiciones comencé a trazar un caminito con mis dedos hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas las cuales retire con suma delicadeza, me aleje un poco de su cuerpo para contemplar su desnudes era sumamente perfecta

_ ven aquí- dijo ella una vez que yo me deshice de mi estorboso bóxer y estirando su mano la cual yo tome para dejarme caer sobre ella rozando con la punta de mi miembro su entrada para después comenzar a entrar poco a poco era una imagen magnifica el ver la cara de placer que tenia mi hermosa princesa, el sentir su estreches, el sentir su calor, el escuchar sus gemidos y su dulce voz pidiendo por mas, culminamos juntos y aunque fue un orgasmo grandioso la hice mi un par de veces mas y es que nuca tendría suficiente de ella, ya rendidos acostados en la cama y mientras yo jugaba con sus cabello ella India su rostro en mi pecho

_ te amo

_ Yo a ti y prometo hacerte el hombre mas feliz de la tierra

_ ya me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra con solo respirar- ella alzo su rostro para sonreírme y dejar un casto beso en mis labios para después cerrar sus ojos, la observe un rato dormir era como ver a un ángel un ángel que yo sabia en poco tiempo me pertenecería entera y seria delante de dios y del mundo, con ese pensamiento deje que el sueño se apoderara de mi y así dejar a mi subconsciente que fabrica sueños que pronto se arrían realidad.

* * *

espero les aya gustado dejen su comentario

los quiero miiiiiiiiiiiiiiilll

besos ala duende nos hablamos por msn


	16. felices para siempre I

**todo lo que hago bryan adams**

Mira mis ojosy veras

Que siento por ti.

Explora en tu ser  
Me hallaras no buscaras mas.  
Dime que sientes mi calor  
Y que correspondras mi amor.  
Sabes que si  
Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

* * *

** felices para siempre **

**Bella pov**

_ Alice no me gusta ese vestido parece edredón de plumas

_ bella es un vestido sumamente hermoso

_ en tus sueños- le recalque mientras veíamos revistas de moda para sacar el vestido que usaría en mi boda para la cual faltaba un mes y medio

_ Por que no usas uno como el mío era lindo

_ Andy no me gustan los vestidos con mucho vuelo

_ entonces ensuélvete en un velo con una tanga y un bra transparente de bajo- sugirió rose haciendo que todas estalláramos en risas

_ chicas ya dejen de jugar el vestido de una novia es de suma importancia y lo que mas se debe de cuidar

_ Esme ya lo se solo que no me agrada ninguno todos son demasiado estrafalarios

_ Mmm bueno si no te gustan esos vestidos tal vez te gustaría usar el mío

_ ¿el tuyo?

_ si por que no, aunque no es demasiado moderno pero estoy segura que se podrá modificar un poco ¿quieres verlo?

_ Claro- las 5 abandonamos la sala y caminamos hacia la habitación de carlisle.

_ es este- esme me tendió un hermoso vestido color perla, con encaje y un delicado moño al frente dejando que el vestido cayera suelto

_ es perfecto, tal y como esta es perfecto- esme me sonrió de una manera tan maternal que no dude en abrazarla

_ Gracias

_ no es nada se que te veras hermosa- esme me hizo reír un poco pero ella me aseguro que era verdad

_ bella no quiero ofenderte pero mi esposo me a pedido que hable con tigo y te pida que le permitas que te entregue el día de la boda aunque claro nosotros entenderemos si deseas entrar tu sola…

_ Esme me encantaría que carlisle me entregara- ella me sonrió con mas ganas para después decirme

_ se lo are saber estoy segura que se pondrá muy contento- esme y yo estábamos apunto de llorar ¿Por qué la planificación de una boda te pone emotiva?

_ Bueno ya, bella vamonos que si sigues aquí vamos a terminar todas llorando- aseguro alice quien se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

Las semanas pasaron y la boda se acercaba tanto así que solo me quedaban dos semanas disponibles para ultimar detalles

_ alice estoy muerta quiero ir a casa

_ aun nos faltan cosas, nos falta ir por tus zapatos, comprar tus accesorios, ir por los recuerdos, ir al medico hay en fin mil cosas

_ Lo dejamos para mañana

_ No, no lo creo señorita hay que ir ahora – ok si ya se deben imaginar que cuando la duende dice algo se hace y aquí estoy después de 4 horas por fin estaba en mi casa

_ amor-grite en cuanto puse un pie en el recibidor pero no obtuve respuesta

_ Amor

_ estoy en la cocina-¿edward en la cocina que raro?, camine hasta ella y me encontré con la imagen mas extraña que aya visto

_ Amor, ¿Qué haces?

_ cocino- aseguro antes de tomarme entre sus brazos y besarme

_ ¿y por que cocinas?

_por que cierto duendecillo llamado alice me dijo que hoy fueron al medico y que ya tienes los resultados ¿es así?- yo me mordí el labio inferior para después sonreírle y asentir

_ ¿y bien?

_ no los he abierto

_ ¿pero por que?

_quería que lo hiciéramos juntos- el me sonrió para después volver a besarme

_ ¿donde están?

_aquí- dije tendiéndole el pequeño sobre donde estaban los resultados edward los tomo y muy lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre

_ ya no juegues

_ no estoy jugando estoy nervioso – cuando al fin edward saco la hoja con los resultados ambos dimos un fuerte suspiro

_ léelos por favor- el asintió y desdoblo la hoja para después comenzar a leerla

_ ¿y bien?-pregunte, pero el no se movió ni emitió sonido alguno

_edward- lo mismo parecía que estaba en estado de shock

_EDWARD- grite para que saliera de ese estado

_no grites

_ entonces dime- el me abrazo y susurro en mi oído

_ vamos a ser padres-no sabios que hacer normal mente esas noticias las da la embarazada no al revés

_ Bella, ¿estas bien?

_ Si, claro que si eso solo que ahhhh voy a ser mamà- comencé a llorar de felicidad y el llanto dio paso ala risa mientras edward em veía divertido, para también empezar a reír y abrazarme con mas fuerza

_ te amo

_y yo a ti, pero dime ¿le diremos a tus padres ahora o hasta que nos hayamos casado?

_ No lo se por que no se lo dejamos a alice te aseguro que mañana tendremos a toda la familia aquí- era cierto seguramente alice ya les había informado de que había ido por los resultados de mi prueba de embarazo.

La boda

_ bella ya se te empieza a notar la pancita

_ claro que no solo tengo 3 meses

_por eso- insitito mientras apretaba el vestido

_ hay alice no aprietes tanto el vestido

_ no exageres y ven a sentarte para comenzar a peinarte y maquillarte- alice me arrastro prácticamente hasta una silla donde comenzó a peinar mi cabello mientras yo me entretenía acariciando mi pancita

_ vas a arrugar el vestido

_ déjame así estabas tu cuando estabas embarazada de Amanda- rose comenzó a reír y yo no entendí por que

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Que alice estaba peor cuando se embarazo de Amanda, se le antojaba todo no podía ver un pastel por que se lo comía ella sola, parecía un duende regordete.

_ rose cállate que cuando estabas embarazada de Alex y de kellan llorabas por todo y ni hablar de tus antojos ya que recordaras que el pobre de mi hermano tuvo que salir de tu casa alas 3 de la mañana para conseguirte fresas con crema -alice y rose comenzaron a reñir dejándome a medio terminar

_ ya-grite cuando me hartaron

_ podría seguir donde se quedaron quiero llegar a tiempo ala boda – alice y rose asintieron y siguieron con su labor de peinarme y maquillarme

_ alice pásame el velo por favor

_ Aquí esta – rose coloco el velo entre mi peinado y la tiara que lo adornaba para después avisar que ya estaba lista

_ Bueno solo falta que nosotras nos pongamos nuestros vestidos- yo asentí mientras ellas me dejaban sola en la habitación cosa que aproveche y camine hacia el espejo para verme y una ves que vi mi reflejo no pude reprimir el impulso de sonreír al ver que toda mi vida estaba tomando el curso que desde un principio debió tener lo único que me faltaba eran mis padres, la nostalgia se estaba haciendo presente pero unos golpecitos en la puerta impidieron que una lagrima rodara por mi mejilla

_ adelante

_ Bella- susurro esme alo que yo me gire para verla

_ hay hija te ves hermosa- aseguro cuando me vio

_ Gracias

_ Es la verdad te ves hermosa y te aseguro que si tu madre te viera en estos momentos estaría muy orgullosa de ti así como lo estoy yo de ti, y de mi hijo se que serán excelentes padres por que se aman, se que le darás amor a mi hijo y estoy tranquila por eso, lo que me encantaría pedirte es que no me mires como tu suegra o como la mamà de edward me encantaría de que pudieras acudir a mí y pedirme un consejo Así

Como una hija se lo pide a su madre por que eso eres tú para mí una hija igual que rose, igual que alice te quiero mucho y deseo que seas feliz – esme estiro sus brazos y yo le correspondí el abrazo sintiendo en ella el cariño que estoy segura mi madre me estará brindando desde el cielo

_ Gracias esme, yo te prometo hacer feliz a tu hijo amarlo  
_ lo se, lo se- ella me sonrió y antes de que las dos nos pusiéramos a llorar la puerta se abrió

_ Bien ya es hora

_ Mama qué estas, olvídalo ¿quieres bajar por favor? Edward te esta esperando- esme asintió y antes de salir me dio un beso en la frente

_ ¿estas lista bella?

_ estoy nerviosa pero muy segura que esto es lo que quiero- rose y alice me sonrieron para apurarme a que saliera de la habitación

_ ¿donde esta mi papá?-grito alice una vez que estuvimos fuera del pequeño pasillo que me llevaría hasta el hombre de mi vida

_ aquí estoy- grito carlisle

_ Ok, para te aquí y en cuanto escuches las marcha nupcial entran-carlisle asintió y como acto seguido rose y alice entraron en el recinto

_ Bella, no soy bueno con los discursos pero quiero que sepas que me hace extremadamente feliz que hayas llegado ala vida de mi hijo y sobre todo gracias por hacerlo feliz- le sonreí a carlisle y en ese momento empezó la marcha nupcial comenzó

_ Bueno ya llego el momento- suspire fuertemente para después tomar el brazo de carlisle y comenzar a caminar hacia el altar donde estaba el hombre de mi vida 45 minutos mas tarde edward y yo ya éramos oficialmente marido y mujer una ves que llegamos al salón y tras el bullicio normal que se hace al entrar los novios nos dispusimos a ir al centro de la pista para bailar nuestra primera cancion de casados hay que cursis somos

_ Sra. cullen me permite esta Pieza

_ Con mucho gusto señor cullen – ambos comenzamos a reír para después disponernos a bailar

_ te ves hermosa, yo, yo me encuentro feliz de que ahora si seas mía por todos los medios

_ siempre he sido tuya- le recordé antes de apoyar mi frente contra la de el

_ no sabes como agradezco ala vida el que te aya puesto en mi camino, por que eres lo que mas amo en la vida por ti daría todo por ti seria capas de bajar todas las estrellas del cielo y dártelas y serian poco para lo que tu te mereces

_ solo necesito que tú estés a mi lado nada más- la cancion termino entre aplausos y gritos pidiendo que edward y yo nos besáramos cosa que hicimos gustosos mientras los presentes nos victoreaban

_ te amo- susurro en mis labios para después bajar ala altura de mi vientre y besarlo también, la fiesta de bodas fue de lo más divertida entre las bromas de emmett y los pasos de baile de jasper y alice

_ Señores su atención por favor- hablo emmett quien era el padrino

_ emm yo quiero decirles, que les deseo lo mejor a los novios, y por que no recordar cuando se conocieron, o cuando, se pelearon por primera vez, si esa ves fue memorable – me lleve una mano al frente y comencé a reír al igual que la mayoría de los que estábamos hay

_si, bella hizo algo que ni yo ni mis padres pudimos hacer, eso fue que edward aceptara tener un perro en casa-¿Por qué emmett tenia que ser tan gracioso?

_ hablando enserio, quiero agradecer a bella por que ha hecho feliz a mi hermano, por que se que será no, no será es la mujer que el se merece y que lo ama y también que será una excelente madre para mis sobrinos les deseo que sean igual de felices que yo y rose y que se amen siempre…y por los novios- todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por nuestra felicidad, la fiesta fue un éxito total según alice pues se acabo alas 5 de la mañana, edward y yo no tuvimos luna de miel en vez de eso decidimos tomarnos un tiempo para organizar el cuarto del bebe he ir comprando las cosas que necesitaríamos para la llegada del bebe

_ amor va a ser niña por lo tanto tenemos que pintar el cuarto rosa

_ va a ser niño y lo vamos a pintar azul

_ Niña

_niño

_ Niña

_ hay ya pintalo blanco, no quiero discutir

_ Esta bien- edward tomo el bote de pintura blanco y lo puso en el piso

_ insisto que debe ser rosa

_ Edward

_ Esta bien blanco- y así con 7 meses de embarazo 4 de casada un cuarto de bebe listo incapacidad en el instituto donde trabajaba un marido sobre protector y un perro celoso me pasaba mis últimos dos meses de embarazo esperando con impaciencia el momento en que pudiera tener a mi bebe en brazos.

* * *

**waaaa a esta histiria le quedan 2 caps mas y se acaba pero en fin les empiezo a escribir otra **

**que lleva por nombre divinas tentaciones no les doy adelanto solo espero que la lean y que les guste **

**mil besos a todos y gracias por lerme**

**adios **


	17. cap final

_**saratoga **_

_**si amaneciera**_

Si amaneciera sin ti

Yo no sé qué sería de mí

Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir  
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad

**

* * *

Felices para siempre II**

Bella pov

Alguien me quiere explicar ¿Por qué los hombres se ponen neuróticos cuando van a ser padres y más si son doctores? Si ya se imanaran que esta pregunta tiene que ver con edward y si también tienen que imaginarse que esta mas que neurótico por que solo me queda un menos de un mes para dar a luz y ahora no deja que me de ni la luz del sol, cuando le toca guardia en el hospital me trae a casa de esme como ahora

_ Amor, no crees que exageras haciendo esto

_ bella no vamos a tener esta discusión otra ves, así que tu te sientas aquí hace el menor esfuerzo y no rezongues en nada ¿entendido?-yo suspire y asentí mientras edward y esme reían por mi cara de derrota, edward me dio un beso en los labios para después despedirse de su madre y marcharse

_ ¿como te siente bella?-pregunto esme una vez que se sentó a mi lado en el sofá

_como si fuera a reventar-admití al ver la pancita de 9 meses de embarazo

_ ¿ya tienen nombre para el bebe?

_si se llamara Leonardo

_ es un nombre muy lindo, pero en fin ¿quieres desayunar?

_ tengo ganas de… auh

_ Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?- no respondí el dolor que sentía era insoportable

_ rose-grito esme mientras me tomaba por el brazo y me ayudaba a llegar al sofá

_ROSE

_ ¿que Pas…, voy por el auto- aseguro mientras salía de la sala

_ El auto esta afuera- grito rose desde la entrada

_vamos nena- esme y rose me ayudaron a llegar al auto mientras yo gritaba por el dolor

_esme, me duele

_ tranquila nena ya vamos a llegar- en cuanto llegamos ala sala de emergencias, llamaron ala doctora carmen quien era quien había seguido el avance de mi embarazo hasta hoy, me sorprendió sobre manera el ver que toda la familia estaba hay menos el mas importante

_ ¿donde esta edward?

_ ¿edward?-pregunto alice desconcertada

_ auh, alice llama a edward rápido-grite al sentir otra contracción

_ AMOR-grito edward en cuanto cruzo por la puerta de la sala en la que me encontraba

_tardaste mucho- le regañe alo que el comenzó a reír para después tomar mi mano, no les voy a mentir fueron las peores horas de mi vida pero la recompensa que obtienes es demasiado grande y hermosa cuando escuchas por primera vez el llanto de mi hijo

_carmen, ¿mi hijo esta bien?, ¿esta completo?- carmen asintió y después agrego

_tu bebe esta bien, tiene 10 deditos en las manos y 10 más en los piecitos- aseguro antes de entregármelo

_es perfecto- asegure mientras miraba a mi hijo y después a edward

_lo se amor lo se- susurro el antes de besar mi frente…

Bueno del nacimiento de mi hijo ya han pasado dos meses dos meses llenos de felicidad

_ amor –grito edward desde la entrada, de la habitación de leo

_ Shhh

_ ¿por que?-susurro antes de tomarme en brazos y besarme

_ leo esta dormido-

_ ¿y ese milagro que esta dormido a esta hora?-pregunto mientras me mordía el lóbulo del oído

_ No se, estaba pensando en que talvez podríamos tener una luna de miel tardía-respondí mientras le sonreía para después separarme de el y comenzar a caminar hacia nuestra habitación

_ ¿vienes?-pregunte al ver que el no se movía y lo que obtuve en respuesta fue una sonrisa picara y que el comenzara a correr hacia mi, bueno no voy a entrar en detalles solo les diré que fue una noche de esas en las que duermes poco pero la satisfacción es enorme, tan enorme que no me importo el haber dormido solo 4

Horas por que tu maquiavélica cuñada llego para despertarte a ti y a tu esposo, alegando que teníamos que alistarnos para el bautizo de leo siendo que faltaban 4 horas para eso

_ bella tienes unas ojeras de muerte, ¿Por qué?

_por que anoche no dormí-conteste con una enorme sonrisa en los labios alo que alice hizo una mueca de desagrado

_ Bueno ya esta lista-aseguro alice mientras ambas nos encaminábamos hacia el cuarto de leo para alistarlo, una ves que estuvimos listos salimos todos en dirección ala iglesia donde ya todos nos esperaban

_tardaron horrores-aseguro andy mientras cargaba a su ahijado y comenzaba a hacerle cariños, la ceremonia de bautizo fue rápida y emotiva pero la fiesta esa si fue otra cosa

_ Bella, tienes que bailar con edward-grito alice mientras caminaba hacia nosotros con Amanda tomada de la mano

_ ¿por que había de hacer eso?-pregunte mientras jugaba con leo que estaba sentado en mis piernas

_ Oh vamos te estas muriendo de ganas de bailar con el se te nota en los ojos, la verdad parece que aun son novios- yo reí ante sus palabras para al final asentí le entregue a andy a leo y después fui done estaba edward, para después camina hacia la pista, bailamos, reímos, platicamos, brindamos y para las 12 de la noche los pequeños ya estaban dormidos pero nosotros nos quedamos un rato mas platicando

_ ¿bella y no piensan salir de viaje a vivir su luna de miel?-pregunto esme ocasionando que edward y yo sonriéramos por los recuerdos de anoche

_ em, no creo que por ahora no leo esta muy pequeño y no quiero dejarlo solo- emmett y los demás empezaron con sus clásicos abucheos mientras edward y yo reíamos

_bella ven vamos a caminar-yo asentí para después con ayuda de edward pararme de la silla

_ ¿a donde vamos?

_ al parque-contestó señalando el parque que estaba unas cuantas cuadras mas abajo

_ ¿para que?

_ quiero estar a solas con tigo- ambos comenzamos a reír para después comenzar a correr hacia al parque y di gracias a dios que me cambie de ropa y ahora traía un pantalón de mezclilla y el suéter negro con el que conocí a los cullen

_ ¿que pasa?-pregunte cuando nos sentamos en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente

_ ¿que no puedo estar con mi esposa a solas?

_ claro que puedes pero debe de haber una razón

_ bueno si la hay me encanta la forma en la que te vez con la luz de la luna pareces un ángel y me recuerda la vez que te vi en el puente fue hay cuando supe que si no te volvía a ver te buscaría por todo el mundo

_ ¿y por que lo hubieras hecho, no me conocías?

_tienes razón no te conocía del todo bien pero cuando te conocí encendiste algo en mi no podía perderte -le sonreí para después preguntar

_ ¿por que me dices todo esto?

_por que quiero que siempre, sepas que te amo que tu y mi hijo son lo más importante de mi vida y no los quiero perder- sentí que mis ojos picaban a causa del llanto que amenazaba con salir

_ ¿que hice para merecer a alguien como tu?

_ No amor, esa no es la pregunta la pregunta es ¿Qué hice yo para merecerte?

_ te adoro- respondí dejando que una lagrima cayera por mi mejilla para después ser limpiada por edward para después besar mis labios, no importaba que ya fuera tarde nos quedamos un rato mas abrazados observando la luna

_ sabes hay algo que mi madre me _ ¿que te dijo amor?

_ Que esperaba que encontrara al hombre que me amara y me hiciera feliz así como mi padre la hacia sentir a ella, pero en esos tiempo yo era un incrédula y me reía de sus palabras pero ahora e tengo a ti y se que son verdad- sentí los labios d edward sobre mi cuello mientras me pegaba mas a su cuerpo

_ edward quiero pasar toda mi existencia a tu lado criar a nuestros hijos juntos y envejecer de igual modo

_ así será….

**4 años después**

_ Mamaaaaaaaà-grito leo desde su habitación alo que yo suspire y comencé a removerme en la cama ganándome que edward me abrazara más fuerte

_tengo que ir- susurre

_ no vayas en unos instantes mas aparecerá aquí

_ Tú crees

_no la verdad es que no mejor vamos- edward se paro de la cama un adormilado para acompañarme ala habitación de leo

_ ¿que pasa chiquito?-pregunte al ver que los ojitos de mi bebe estaban llorosos

_ Mami hay un monstruo en mi closet –edward me sonrió mientras yo abrazaba a leo y acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo

_no hay nada aquí dentro esta vació –aseguro edward mientras encendía la luz del closet

_ Esta escondido-contesto leo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte

_ ¿y entonces que asemos?-pregunte aunque ya conocía las respuesta por parte de los dos

_podría dormir con ustedes-sugirió leo poniendo esos ojitos de gato con botas

_mmm no lo se ¿tu que dices amor?

_por mi esta bien-aseguro edward mientras cargaba a leo para después pasar un brazo por mi hombro y caminar hacia nuestra habitación, juro que no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando los 2 hombres de mi vida se quedaron dormidos, dios como los amaba a un por darme los mejores momentos de mi vida y al otro por ser la replica exacta del primero en definitiva eran las personas mas importantes de mi vida no podía negar que cada vez que los veía el corazón me daba un vuelco, nunca pensé que seria tan feliz

_ ¿en que piensas?-¿a que hora se despertó?, yo lo deje dormido

_en que los amo demasiado, en que no se que aria si me faltaran a y en que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo

_ ¿que tan feliz?-pregunto

_ No hay palabras para describirlo ¿y tu eres feliz?

_ ¿feliz? Mmm esa palabra tampoco explica todo lo que siente mi corazón al escucharte decir que me amas o cada vez que mi hijo me dice papá, cada vez que eso pasa me siento el hombre más dichoso del mundo y creo que tengo más de lo que puedo pedir

_ Te amo…-es la verdad lo amo mas que a mi vida mis mas y no se que aria si un día llegara a amanecer sin el....

* * *

**lo se me tarde horrores pero no tenia nada de insipiracion **

**bueno esta historia se acabo pero estoy empezando con la nueva espero que les guste y nos leemos pronto**


End file.
